Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not?
by Knight Beast X
Summary: Desde quando o namoro de Cartman e Heidi acabou nunca mais teve uma namorada de longa data. Nada disso importa, vive sua vida com novos amigos, sendo mais discreto, tendo controle mais na língua, mas ainda sendo muito ácido. O que Eric não esperava que a chegada de uma nova garota… ruiva… fã de country… redneck e uma gótica conhecida a distância.
1. Country Girl

South Park uma cidade montanhosa pacata que possui um tamanho considerável. Uma casa no setor residencial tem uma fama de não terem moradores fixos por muito tempo. Ela é vermelha e é vizinha da família Stotch. Desta vez vem uma família só com duas pessoas. Um homem e uma adolescente.

Bryar Thomas esta usando calça jeans, cinto com fivela de cowboy, camisa de mangas longas com diversas listras em preto e vermelho e um boné vermelho com letras brancas com as palavras "Grand Old Party". Ele tem uma idade aparente de 35 anos, tamanho médio, um bom porte físico, cabelos castanhos avermelhados, pele morena, barba a fazer e olhos castanhos. Não tem como disfarçar que ele apresenta aparência de um tradicional redneck.

Sua única filha adolescente se chama Lorrah. Ela tem pele pálida, cabelos ruivos e curtos indo até altura do ombro lisos, um rosto tomado por sardas e um pouco baixa para a média de sua idade. Seios seios são bem modestos com os discretos c-cup e por ser magra não se destacam em nada do seu corpo, contrário dos quadris que são enormes dando impressão que talvez seja uma brasileira. Está suéter rosa claro, um short jeans, meias calça grossas brancas com botas de cano curto e óculos grau grosso.

— O que achou, Lo, da nova casa? - disse Bryar.

— Achei legal. Ótimo ambiente e bastante agradável - disse a ruiva sorrindo e dando alguns passos para frente.

— Curioso por ter gostado tão rápido, afinal aqui é frio pra burro - disse Bryar esfregando as mãos - fico surpreso essa cidade causou bem em ser próximo do estúdio de animação que estou trabalhando. Bom que não tem trânsito para chegar até lá.

— Pois é, pai; É uma oportunidade única de ter um pouco do interior com o conforto da cidade grande.

— Até parece que isso foi tudo planejado por alguém que me conseguiu uma vaga nesse estúdio tão próximo em uma cidade pequena - disse entrando.

— Mas como isso é possível, pai? Se fosse alguém arquitetando isso precisava ser um gênio vilanestico.

— Tem razão. Poderia até ser você, porque é esperta, mas você não é má - faz uma cafuné na filha que sorri - eu vou pedir uma pizza.

— Boa ideia pai.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

— E aí, suas bichas tudo bem? - disse Cartman chegando na parada e falando com seus amigos.

— Lá vem o balofo - disse o ruivo.

— Poxa já vão brigar de novo? - disse o moreno.

— Ele que começou - se defende o ruivo.

— Bom dia... - disse o loiro com uma voz mais nítida

— E ainda dá bom dia para esse bundão? Espero que esteja irônico.

— Parece que está com areia na vagina.

Mais uma interação do Cartman com seus amigos… Davin Miller. Butters Stotch. Kevin Stoley. Um novo grupo de amizades que o gordinho de South Park tem depois que se desentendeu com Kyle, Kenny e Stan. A primeira vista parece que esse novo grupo tem uma imitação ao antigo grupo de amizades pela respectivas cores de cabelos, mas o novo grupo tem umas diferença significas.

Antes de descrever as atuais aparências é bom saber os acontecimentos da separação do antigo grupo de amizades: apesar de todas as diferenças a antiga equipe chamado de apenas 'os garotos' tinham uma amizade sólida. Na opinião da maioria o grupo considerava o único problema que poderia ser descrito por duas palavras: Eric Cartman. Stan era um dos alunos mais esportistas que têm e muitas vezes evitava confusão. Kyle um dos alunos mais esforçados que existe, não chega ser dos mais inteligentes de forma caricaturada ou como os praticantes de bullying refere como CDFs. Kenny um dos mais discretos que existe e sua condição financeira desprovida já causava muita empatia e comoção para os demais. Não tinha como os três ter motivos para manter amizade com Cartman que era a criança que tinha o pior comportamento e para muitos olhares considerado até como a 'fruta pobre' de South Park.

Até seria uma justiça de finalmente do mais imoral de todos fosse excluídos permanentemente ao um ponto que nunca mais seja um problema para ninguém. O fim do grande vilão, o 'isolamento do anticristo' (apesar do verdadeiro não ter nem 1% do ódio que Cartman faz com as pessoas), finalmente a justiça finalmente sendo feita. De certa forma isso foi feita… na vida dos outros três e de algumas pessoas fora do grupo que sofreram na pele os atos desse ser desprezível.

Mas aí vem a grande pergunta: Como que Eric Cartman ainda possui amizade depois de tudo? Será que a justiça não foi feita?

Sim é fato que nenhum incômodo o trio sofre pelo antigo quarto componente do grupo atualmente. Nenhuma troca de palavras. Nenhum xingamento que denegri religião ou condição social ou imputar adjetivos negativos não condizentes com as verdadeiras características. Contudo vem uma pergunta: o mundo gira em torno de Stan, Kyle e Kenny?

Não é. Um alcance limitado de mundo mesmo em uma cidade pequena. É fato que Cartman parece que nunca foi compatível com o trio. Por mais pior que seja a personalidade sempre existe pessoas que são mais compatíveis com personalidades. Talvez o trio sinta que Cartman não fez sua parte, mas será que também não fizeram as deles também?

Não foi Kyle que seus pais queriam realizar uma festa em Casa Bonita que fez questão de não convidar aquela pessoa que sempre andava? Não foi Kenny em uma de suas mortes fez um testamento alegando que seu 'B.F.F' ficaria sozinho por toda vida? Não foi Kyle que passou mal pelo sucesso temporário do excluído que construiu um parque com seu nome? Não foi Kenny que manipulou todos os outros para excluírem Cartman na brincadeira de heróis ao ponto do próprio ser proibido de encontrar no próprio porão? Não foi Stan que realmente foi omisso pelas todas as atitudes dos seus outros amigos?

Porém nada disso importa, afinal os pecados de Eric Cartman tem mais peso e o próprio reconhece isso sem se queixar. Contudo nada impede de recomeçar do zero e criar novos amigos. Sem precisar muito de alterar sua personalidade, afinal da última vez que fez isso foi bem desastroso em seu único namoro de longa duração. Com a idade de 15 anos a maturidade bem queria ou não. Se o trio colocou Scott Malkinson, o diabético, no lugar, também não ver o motivo para não trocar de amigos.

Davin Miller foi o primeiro amigo que formou, após a separação do trio. É fato que Cartman já mostrou preconceituoso com pessoas ruivas e ironicamente começou uma amizade forte com um ruivo. Cabelos alaranjados repartido em dois, pele branca,diversas sardas no rosto e uma altura digna de jogador de basquete (diferente do Kyle que ama o esporte, mas não tem altura suficiente nível competitivo). Mantém uma roupa parecida quando usava quando criança, afinal o frio de South Park meio que inibe ter muita variação. Botas pretas, calças verde e blusa cinza.

Ele possui uma personalidade estourada (o que dá impressão que todo ruivo é nervoso), mas não possui o moralismo excessivo que judeu tem. É católico assim como a maioria da cidade e gosta muito de rugby, mas pratica basquete por não ter esse esporte no colégio de Ensino Médio da cidade e não gostar de futebol americano (uma reação normal aos fãs de rugby). Apesar da primeira vista Davin ter uma interação com Cartman semelhante como era do Kyle, não passa de provocações saudáveis que dois que não medem farpas nas línguas.

Puxando nessa amizade trouxe Kevin Stoley. O moreno com corte de cabelo semelhante ao Kirk feito do filme 'Star Trek 4', diferente do corte spock quando era criança, olhos castanhos, estatura média, magro, com leves traços asiáticos. Usa botas, calça preta, blusa azul clara e cachecol vermelho.

Geek por ficção científica é alguém que gosta de ser reservado em seu mundo, apesar de ainda ter um namoro forte com Red. Tinha uma amizade de longa data com Davin e através do ruivo que teve iniciativa de passar andar com Cartman. Sobre o segundo nunca teve nenhuma coisa contra com ele e até ajudou na curta carreira de ser pirata (tem até hoje uma boa quantia guardada pelas atividades de pirataria).

E por último o inocente Butters Stotch que não está tão inocente assim. De certa forma ele poderia ser beneficiado pela expulsão do Cartman na 'gangue do Stan', mas a realidade Kyle, Stan e Kenny não fizeram nenhuma questão de manter Butters no grupo. O loiro só estava no grupo em função do mais gordo. Muitos diziam que o loiro era submisso para o antissemitismo, ou ex (isso é outra história), o que não deixa de ser verdade ou pelo menos em partes. Em resumo geral a presença de Butters se devia pela presença do Cartman.

É fato que não tira a culpa de Cartman sempre usá-lo em seus planos, mas ninguém levantou um dedo para ajudá-lo. Quando era conveniente usavam também como bode expiatório para seus pecados. Não que atualmente seja tão diferente do passado, afinal Cartman sempre explora a ingenuidade do pobre loiro que não tem sossego dos seus pais, contudo diferente do passado está muito mais… benevolente.

Butters cresceu pouco ficando com altura baixa, magro, com feições suaves quase infantis que nem uma cicatriz discreta no esquerdo (uma shuriken que recebeu quando tinha 10 anos que por sorte não o cegou) e seus cabelos loiros rebeldes. Usa uma blusa de frio com a mesma cor do seu antigo suéter, uma calça verde escuro e botas pretas. Sua personalidade ficou um pouco maliciosa com passar do tempo e agora não consegue ser enganado com facilidade, só mais manipuladores que conseguem.

Eric Cartman continua sendo o mais gordo de sua turma, mas pelo menos está em nível de sobrepeso e não obesidade mórbida. Cresceu ao longo dos anos ficando um pouco acima da média em altura. Possui cabelos castanhos lisos e bem penteados, um furo no queixo e seus olhos bicolores (um olho azul e outro castanhos). Usa botas, calça jeans, camisa preta e jaqueta vermelha. Ainda usa tradicional touca de frio adaptada pelo tamanho do seu crânio atual.

Sua personalidade teve um desenvolvimento. Ainda possui uma língua bastante afiada ao ponto de fazer muitos comentários de discriminação, mas sua maturidade fez ficar mais discreto e só com comentários ácidos quando é conveniente, afinal cresceu não precisa de tanta atenção como de antes. Sua manipulação evoluiu bastante, uma fala mansa é capaz de convencer até mais os desavisados com facilidade e com leve esforço manipular os mais espertos. Também desenvolveu sedução que permitiu ter alguns relacionamentos curtíssimos prazos.

Sua reputação com público feminino não é das melhores. Seu namoro com Heidi acabou muito mal onde ele mesmo reconhece todos seus erros de como se tornou um namorado abusivo. Ele já tinha contendas com Wendy, a feminista que tem mais influência entre maior parte das garotas, e fez questão de queimar sua imagem e depois do seu único namoro que as coisas passaram em um nível absurdo.

Conseguiu seduzir um número considerável de garotas, mas o empenho da liderança da feminista resultava em duas alternativas: uma que elas ficavam com tanto nojo que se arrependia amargamente ou recebia uma ameaça de exclusão social caso a primeira opção não funcionasse. Resultado com isso: Cartman parou de tentar.

Se ainda Wendy não é suficiente em dificultar em ter uma namorada, as asiáticas também conspira contra ele, afinal elas tem um ódio mortal pela sua pessoa. Motivo não foi pelo seu preconceito com os asiáticos que manifestou tanto quando era pequeno, mas por um detalhe que ele não teve culpa, mas foi acusado que teve: 'afastou' Butters do Kenny. Não que os dois loiros tinha uma forte amizade, mas descobriu que elas tinha uma fantasia que os dois eram apaixonados um para outro ao ponto que seriam o segundo casal gay entre os jovens de South Park como Craig e Tweek.

Sabe que bom senso Kenny nunca foi bom amigo para Butters ou sequer poderia dizer que são amigos. Pela parte do segundo tinha uma pequena preocupação, mas isso já era natureza dele em se preocupar com as pessoas. Para o primeiro, foi o responsável pela cicatriz, segundo quando estava preso no porão de Cartman na brincadeira de heróis não moveu nenhum dedo para mudar a condição do garoto e terceiro mesmo quando o ajudou ir no Havaí não fez por escolha própria, mas sim porque Kyle o pressionou para isso.

Para um bom senso nenhum motivo, mas para as asiáticas japonesas fãs de yaois a mesma aparência já é suficiente. Também não as culpa, afinal conhece um gosto de formar casais já que fiz isso com Token e Nichole, assim como Craig e Tweek.

Pensou em buscar novas namoradas em outras alternativas. Existe quatro tipos de mulheres que poderia tentar, mas as circunstâncias também não favorece. Jessica Rodrigues é uma garota que não tem ligações com Wendy, mas Cartman teve contendas com o primo dele: David que impede de conseguir a latina. Segundo tem as garotas da Raisins, mas acha que elas são vulgares demais para tentar alguma coisa. Terceiro têm as vampiras, uma especial chamada Annie Barlett chamou sua atenção, mas as vampiras também são influenciadas pela Wendy. Tem um pequeno grupo rival dos garotos vampiros, mas a única componente feminina que a primeira vista possuía pulso firme foi impressionada facilmente pelos elogios do seu ex melhor amigo.

Só esperam o ônibus escolar para ir para o colégio do Ensino Médio. O local foi construído alguns anos atrás para entre a Igreja e delegacia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorrah chega cedo para sua primeira aula do dia no colégio fica meio receosa em sentar em um lugar não sabendo se os lugares são marcados ou não.

— Ei, você garota nova - disse uma loira chamando atenção da ruiva.

Cabelos cabelos cacheados, seios grandes, olhos azuis e estatura média. Está usando uma blusa de frio vermelha e calça marrom. Ela está sentada no seu lugar.

— Eu me chamo Bebe Stevens e você? - diz a loira.

— Eu sou Lorrah Thomas, muito prazer.

— Lorrah. Nome fofinho.

— Obrigada - sorri - tem um lugar para sentar.

— Tem sim, fica aquele lugar - aponta para uma cadeira perto do canto direito - infelizmente não é um bom lugar pra ficar.

— Por que?

— Tem um garoto que não é muito bom de conviver, principalmente por você ser ruiva.

— Ué? Por que?

— É uma longa história, mas em resumo o cara é um problema. Uma coisa que posso adiantar que quando era pequeno demonstrou muito que não gosta de pessoas ruivas, É impressão minha ou você tem um jeito meio redneck?

— Sim, meu pai é redneck design gráfico. Nós vimos de Texas e mudamos para cá por causa do trabalho do meu pai em um estúdio de animação na cidade vizinha.

— Que legal. Você tem que conhecer o grupo de meninas que frequento.

— Vou sim, só marcar.

Lorrah ver alguém entrando na sala de aula. É um rapaz de cabelos castanhos, vestido uma calça jeans e uma jaqueta esportiva da equipe de futebol americano. Clyde Donovan vai para o fundo onde senta. Realmente tem um jeito de convencido, dando impressão que se acha a última bolacha do pacote. Tem que admitir que é bonito, afinal tem uma barriga… interessante.

"Eu pegaria".

O próximo garoto que entra na sala faz que Lorrah preste atenção. É um garoto com uma barriga mais interessante. O gosto dela por tipo físico dos homens fica nítido quando ela olha Eric Cartman entrar como se não quisesse nada e sentou no seu lugar. Logo o interessante pelo segundo rapaz anula o primeiro.

"Espere um pouco, ele não gosta de ruivas?" pensa ao lembrar que Bebe falou chegando inflar as bochechas de raiva.

— O que foi, Lorrah? - pergunta Bebe.

— Só me lembrei de algo desagradável - disse meio emburrada.

— É o primeiro dia, tente sentir em casa.

— Vou tentar - disse ficando com uma expressão mais relaxada - você disse que iria sobre grupo de garotas. Como ele é?

— É um grupo que reuni a maioria das garotas de South Park. Antes de tudo não é feminista.

— Legal. Vou querer conhecer minhas futuras novas amigas.

— Esse é o espírito.

O professor entra e Lorrah vai para seu lugar no lado de Cartman. Ver quando sentou o rapaz robusto nem prestou atenção nela. Não gosta de pessoas ruivas é algo estranho, afinal em outros lugares ruivos são desejados mais que tudo, mas aqui reparou alguns olhares de desconforto para direção dela. South Park é uma cidade estranha começando do nome. Contudo o grupo de garotas de sua idade vai ser interessante saber mais de qual é de South Park. Principalmente saber mais do gordinho do seu lado.

Ainda é cedo para ter um real interesse no misterioso rapaz, mas tem que admitir que é bem bonito. Olhos bi colores, um furinho no queixo e uma barriga bem protuberante já faz ser um pedaço de mau caminho. A grande dúvida como será a personalidade. Pela primeira vista ele não é aqueles gordinhos tímidos existentes. Ele apresenta mais atitude.

"Não gosta de ruivas" pensa ao morder os lábios de forma discreta "não gosta ainda"

CONTINUA


	2. Conhecendo o crush

Wendy Testaburger é a líder das garotas de South Park desde quando era pequena. Típica garota com ideias feministas imagina que mulheres unidas são mais fortes que desunidas. Diferente da parte masculina que agem pequenos grupos independentes. Teve um garoto que até tentou unificar todos os garotos, mas teve fracasso. Só não lembra desse acontecimentos dá dor de cabeça. Em outras palavras de lembrar que era Eric Cartman dá mau estar nela.

Wendy é uma adolescente de altura média, cabelos lisos preto e longo, olhos castanhos e silhueta modesta. Seus seios são entre médio e pequeno, mas um olhar mais atento pode ver que são silicones.

Não que sua puberdade fosse desprivilegiada nesse quesito, mas aos 10 anos se submeteu uma cirurgia prática para ter silicones por um motivo besta: sua melhor amiga teve crescimento de seios primeiros e estava chamando atenção masculina e queria essa atenção também.

Veste sua tradicional boina junto com uma blusa roxa clara, saia preta um dedo acima dos joelhos, meia calça meio transparente preta e botas de cano longo. Ela está analisando a nova garota ruiva que possui um visual redneck. Na opinião da Wendy, Lorrah é uma típica garota sonsa que ganha a vida se fazendo de pobre coitada. Alguém que nunca vai ter liderança de nada, mas perfeito por ser alguém que obedece facilmente as ordens.

— Bem vindo, novata. Eu me chamo Wendy Testaburger e você?

— Lorrah. Lorrah Thomas.

"Até o sobrenome é de redneck" pensa Wendy quando sorri para ruiva.

— Lorrah. Como você é bonita - disse abraçando a ruiva.

O ambiente que elas encontra é muito mais organizado que Lorrah pensava. O local é grande parecendo uma grande salão alugado. Possui um tapete rosa central que leva um tipo de mesa de tribunal rosa com andares. Wendy está no andar mais alto mostrando que ela é a líder. Vem Bebe em segundo e uma garota de cabelos pretos chamada Jenny em terceiro.

Existe 7 mesas no lado esquerdo e sete no lado direito, todas rosas. Cada mesa e cada lugar no tribunal tem um enorme laço rosa. Nas paredes tem diversos pôsteres de temas variados e listas. Lorrah fica surpresa pela organização do grupo das garotas de South Park. É o segundo grupo na vida mais organizado que já viu.

Depois de abraçar Lorrah, Wendy vai para seu lugar no tribunal de liderança para tomar a palavra:

— Como você pode ver todas as garotas de South Park são iguais. Nós ajudamos uma às outras para qualquer adversidade. O que podemos fazer por você, Lorrah?

Se todas as garotas da pequena cidade são nesse clube o sentido de igualdade está pouco longe nessa sala, pelo menos é uma conclusão que a ruiva chega. Três principais vozes e quinze auxiliares mostra que existe um grau de hierarquia até complicado de subir. Isso não é o estilo da filha do redneck, mas pode tirar algumas informações.

— Eu sou nova aqui na cidade, eu gostaria de saber sobre os garotos daqui. Só pra saber quais são os mais legais, quais são os mais chatos, quais estão solteiros e quais estão comprometidos para não dá em cima de nenhum.

As palavras de Lorrah tem uma aceitação no grupo bem positiva.

"Bobinha, mas prudente. Parece que essa garota não vai dá trabalho em nada" pensa a feminista.

— Muito bem, vamos começar com a lista dos mais populares - disse Wendy mostrando uma foto de um moreno com porte atletico - esse é Stan Marsh, meu namorado. Esse é o primeiro rapaz que você não pode chegar perto.

— Pode deixar, chefe.

Wendy dá um sorriso de satisfação gostando de ser chamado de 'chefe' pela Lorrah.

— Melhor rapaz de toda South Park. Além de amoroso e um ótimo namorado, é o principal atleta do time de futebol americano do ensino médio de South Park, ótimo em esportes, vegano, um aluno exemplar - diz Wendy.

— Também é bem submisso para ti - disse Bebe deixando Wendy meio sem graça por alguns instantes.

— Você quer ver a ficha de Stan? - pergunta uma garota de cabelos lisos e negros com uma tiara roxa.

— Acho que suficiente. Qual é o próximo?

— Temos Kyle Broflovski. Ele não muito de esportes ter feito duas cirurgia no passado. Possui um nariz horrível, mas uma bunda maneira. Ele é estudioso e bem calmo - Bebe mostra a foto de Kyle - ele está solteiro e nunca namorou, apesar da Heidi foi a mais perto que conseguiu.

— Ei - disse Heidi.

— Quer ver a ficha? - pergunta a morena com tiara roxa.

— Desta vez vou ler.

Leu sobre o ruivo com pele morena alguns pontos interessantes, apesar de não ver nenhum potencial de pegá-la, afinal, segundo Lorrah, é magro demais. Que ele andava com o misterioso Cartman, junto com tal Stan e um loiro encapuzado. Ele era notado por ser uma contra força para Cartman, mas viu a nota que sua personalidade não está chamativa. Viu um ponto que desagradou muito: ele é judeu.

Muita gente condena pensamentos antissemita para a religião, mas Lorrah tem um motivo pessoal de não gostar de quem é judeu. Sua mãe traiu seu pai com um judeu ao ponto de abandonar o homem para criar a filha sozinho. Pode não apresentar esse desgosto para ninguém inclusive para o próprio pai, mas uma coisa é certa: não confia quem segue a religião.

Outro mencionado era Kenny McCormick. Ele foi citado como alguém muito bonito que esconde seu rosto dentro do capuz. Falaram que ele é de uma família pobre que passa constantemente necessidades e que é um exemplo de irmão que cuida da irmã mais nova. Branco, loiro e olhos azuis, ela foto dos pais dá impressão que seria a família de Lorrah, mas os dados da ficha dele que fez arregalar os olhos.

O loiro se revelou um verdadeiro galinha que se relaciona com mulheres da mesma forma que troca de roupa. O mais incrível que não teve nenhum ponto negativo dele. Como é possível? Realmente as meninas gostam tanto desse galinha ou fazem isso em comoção por sua pobreza? É outro alguém que vai evitar.

Logo soube de outros garotos como Clyde que é uma ótima oportunidade de conseguir sapatos baratos.

Token que é o único negro da sua idade vindo de uma família rica. Namorou muitos anos Nichole que era a única negra de sua idade da cidade, mas parece que o namoro não deu certo. Viu que Wendy namorou Token primeiro por um breve período.

Craig tem uma boa fama com sexo feminino por sua beleza e personalidade fria, só que virou gay e namora outro garoto chamado Tweek, algo bem apreciado. Alguém que não quer conversar e só mostra o dedo só pode ser gay mesmo, pensa Lorrah.

Leroy é um rapaz genérico que está com filme queimado com as meninas. Não é recomendado ficar com ele.

Tweek é o garoto gay que tem problemas de nervos. Filho de uma família que tem uma cafeteria.

Jimmy é um deficiente e conhecido por ser bom de conversa.

Davin é um ruivo de bom porte principal rival de Stan nos esportes. Pela ficha viu que tem mais feitos esportivos com mais destaques, mas por algum motivo Wendy destaca mais seu namorado. Já o conhece antes de vir para cidade, sabe que ele é um cara legal.

Kevin é um garoto nerd fã de ficção científica. Namora com uma garota chamada Red.

Butters é um garoto com cara de bobo. Parece que tem uma popularidade com as asiáticas por forma um possível casal com Kenny, mas na ficha diz que eles nunca mais trocaram uma palavra.

Timmy é um deficiente que não consegue falar, além do próprio nome.

Francis está com filme queimado, mas a garota de tiara roxa levantou uma defesa a favor dele e agora é bem visto.

Jason foi o oposto que teve seu filme queimado por Bebe e agora ele é detestado pelas garotas.

Agora por último o garoto que estava esperando escutar: Eric Cartman. A lista de adjetivos que todas falaram é bem grande: racista, nazista, homofóbico, mimado, preconceituoso e vai indo. Não sabe que o garoto fez, mas parece que ele é um anti-Cristo na terra. Mesmo assim viu a ficha dele que possui o triplo de tamanho.

Viu que ele é alguém bem indisciplinado pelas inúmeras brincadeiras sem graças, mas só tem registro dessas ações até aos doze anos. O que acha normal, afinal criança que gosta chamar atenção costuma perder isso com passar dos anos, principalmente quando chega aos dozes.

De comentário homofóbico só viu velhas piadas que nada demais. Alguém politicamente correto pode achar absurdo, mas uma pessoa normal fala sem querer. Contudo de alguma forma isso está registrado nele. Realmente viu muita manifestações ao nazismo, apesar de achar isso inútil, não é alguém pra condenar isso, principalmente uma criança de 10 anos.

Também viu que ele namorou uma garota chamada Heidi. A descrição foi que era um namoro carinhoso, mas depois virou um relacionamento abusivo. Pelas descrição não tira a razão das meninas. Pior que quando ler a ficha de um galinha que usa as mulheres só para ter relação sexual não sabe, porque não é colocado como prioridade de ser afastado também. Não que um abusador seja pior que um babaca que só pensa em sexo, mas sente que tem alguma coisa errada.

Os dois últimos pontos chamaram atenção da ruiva que fez eliminar o pensamento negativo para Cartman. Um que é o contato dele com Wendy. Uma briga física na quarta série onde a garota levou a melhor poderia explicar, mas vendo mais para trás viu que ela o beijou na frente de todos.

Ah, agora entendeu. Agora Lorrah sacou. Agora todas as peças se encaixaram. Está entendendo tudo agora. Agora tudo faz sentido.

— Eu entendi agora do porquê que tal de Cartman precisa ser evitado - disse Lorrah.

— Que bom, Lorrah. Nosso grupo é justamente ajudar as garotas.

— Obrigada por isso. Só uma pergunta - vira para a mesa onde Heidi estava sentando - você é vegana mesmo?

— Sim, por que? - Heidi não entende o motivo da pergunta.

— Por nada não - Lorrah sorri.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois conversou assuntos aleatórios com as garotas e depois voltou para casa. O primeiro dia de aula foi normal para Lorrah, nada muito acrescentar no colégio. Apenas teve uma situação engraçada que envolveu Cartman:

Nada muito que destacou entre os demais, afinal foi uma discussão do seu grupo onde discutindo com Davin soltou um comentário do tipo 'que foi? Está com areia na vagina?'. Ela teve que segurar ao máximo para não rir forte. Pode ver que Cartman tem um humor divertido. Algo que não é nada politicamente correto, o que atrai ela.

É uma pena que as garotas de South Park não veem o homem que estão perdendo, mas não pode culpá-las, afinal esse julgamento se deve as ações dele no passado. O que acha mais triste que essas ações afetaram poucas meninas e mesmo assim é desprezado pela maioria, isso porque Wendy o odeia. Claro que a vantagem que isso pode ser mudado se tiver uma opinião de uma das líderes. Claro que isso não faria ter sucesso com as garotas, o que é bom, afinal não teria concorrência.

Quando entra na sua casa encontra seu pai com um violão tocando uma melodia, enquanto canta. A música se chama "I'm so lonesome I could cry" feita por Hank Williams em 1949. Um dos ícones da música country clássica fez uma composição de uma música simples e até triste já que o tema principal é a solidão.

Seu pai, Bryar, toca a música entrando em total transe da música. Mesmo com a letra da música triste, Lorrah não deixa de sentir uma felicidade e nostalgia pela música favorita do seu pai. Até consegue lembrar de algumas memórias perdidas quando era muito mais nova quando sentava em seu colo escutando seu pai cantar.

Por que os melhores homens sempre ficam sozinhos? É um pensamento que a ruiva tem ao lembrar de sua mãe que trocou seu pai por um homem qualquer… judeu. Sente ódio para aquela mulher que gerou sua vida que não viu a perfeição do seu pai e até ignorou. Mesmo assim o homem adulto continua firme em criar Lorrah e amá-la sem importando dos feitos dela.

Bryar quando termina de tocar abre os olhos para flagrar sua única filha batendo palma.

— Ah quanto tempo está aqui, Lo - disse seu pai colocando o violão no lado do sofá que está sentado.

— Tempo suficiente para admirar você cantar, pai.

— E como foi seu primeiro dia no colégio minha robin - Bryar se levanta, vai na sua direção da sua filha e faz um leve cafuné chamando um outro apelido de Lorrah, um nome de um pássaro.

— Até que não é ruim. Só um pouco decepcionada pensando que o pessoal daqui seria mais caipira.

— Aqui nessa cidade tem muitos rednecks, mas é estranho que são todos democratas. South Park é uma cidade estranha. Fora disso nada muito que declarar. Tem um amigo de longa data que mora na cidade.

— Quem é?

— Sei o nome de nascença dele, mas atualmente ele prefere ser chamado de Big Gay AI.

— AI? O que significa AI?

— Boa pergunta. Pior é o marido dele que se chama Senhor Escravo. Apesar dos nomes são pessoas de bem e bem discretas.

— Que bom pai.

— Vamos jantar. Já fiz a comida.

— Eu queria fazer jantar - Lorrah infla as bochechas.

— Lo, uma coisa é certa? Se eu comesse todo dia as comidas eu ficaria gordo.

— O que seria uma má idéia.

— Fala isso, porque você não engorda.

— Isso é minha tristeza. Mulheres gordas são tão bonitas. Vi uma gótica gostosa que pegava fácil.

— Pensava que você era hétero - disse o pai com a falsa decepção.

— Claro que sou, mas tem garotas que são tão gostosas que fazem eu duvidar às vezes.

— Eu particularmente nunca tive isso com homens.

— Mesmo?

— Formas masculinas não me agrada.

— Então você pegaria uma trap. Bom saber que minha futura mãe pode ter um pau maior que meu pai.

— Sua engraçadinha - Bryan pega sua filha pela cintura e ergue e a leva no sofá - você merece uma lição - começa fazer cócegas.

— Oh não - Lorrah começa rir - para pai. Sabe que sou sensível a cócegas.

— Eu só estou começando - continua.

— Ai meu Deus, meu pai está me abusando - disse em um tom de brincadeira, enquanto rir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O segundo dia de aula Lorrah começa fazer amizades. A primeira é uma garota chamada Rebecca, mas é mais conhecido como Red. A segunda garota ruiva como Lorrah chamada Meredith. E uma terceira morena chamada Patty. O dia foi normal até ter uma reunião das garotas de urgência. Todas foram para reunião daquela sala para decidir quais os meninos estão na lista negra e quais saem de lá.

Wendy pode ver que está um pouco abalada como se tivesse com medo de algo, mas Lorrah não deu muita atenção nesse detalhe. A lista de homens que saiu da redenção foi mais polêmica, alguns nomes causaram polêmicas, entre eles Eric Cartman que causou protestos para Heidi em vão.

Lorrah se sente que a 'sorte' deu sua benção. Agora pode chegar em Eric Cartman sem nenhum problema. Quando chega em casa já executa seu plano de conquista, começando com uma faca…

CONTINUA


	3. Primeiro Contato

O despertador toca sinalizando o início do dia para Eric Cartman que em segundos tem o instinto de desligar o despertador na cômoda perto. Mesmo acordando rápido demora alguns segundos para se levantar e dirigir para o banheiro, mas consegue fazer sua higiene matinal, tempo suficiente para conseguir ficar acordado por completo. Depois volta para seu quarto arruma sua cama e desce as escadas para comer.

Consegue ver sua mãe fazendo waffles. Pode ver a beleza de sua mãe solteira perto dos seus quarenta anos. Uma mulher que vivia como garota de programa e agora é cafetina de diversas garotas de programas. Apesar dessa profissão… questionável tem aquela aparência de uma mulher respeitada.

— Bom dia, querido - disse Liane.

— Bom dia, mãe - aproxima e abraça por trás.

— Seus abraços são sempre gostosos, querido. Eu não entendo como você não namora.

— Tanto faz - diz mais pra si mesmo do que para responder sua mãe e senta na cadeira.

Quando Liane está colocando uns waffles no prato de Eric, o adolescente não deixa de refletir como era insuportável quando na infância. Aquele gordinho que tinha a boca mais suja do mundo que nem poupa a própria mãe para um adolescente que a respeita.

Aos dozes anos essa necessidade de chamar atenção perdeu a graça, já que fazia isso para se afirmar que tem autoridade como homem, mas com um amadurecimento que veio mesmo sem buscar e pedir. Está mais na fase de se auto realizar com suas próprias ações, diferente da fase de outros da sua idade que buscam ser amado e amar.

Agora na característica de ser mimado poderia ser um problema para Liane, mas teve sorte que seu filho começou a respeitar sendo um ponto fora da curva. É mais pelo fato que Eric entende muito o que é ser julgado pelos outros como ser deplorável, apesar de ser responsável parte dessa imagem. Esse sentimento de sentir algo excluído fez entender sua mãe melhor e passou compensar aquelas ausência de retribuir o carinho que fazia quando era criança.

— Filho, lembra da casa vermelha perto da nossa? Chegou novos hóspedes - comenta Liane.

— Quem são eles?

— Parece que é um homem redneck que é um pai solteiro de uma menina da sua idade.

— Mais um caipira burro.

— Eric - diz em uma forma de repreensão.

— Mas é verdade. Pelo menos os rednecks daqui são burros pra caralhos.

— Eu não sei da inteligência, mas diz que ele é republicano.

— Vish. Vai vem aqueles bundões da PC Delta enxerem o saco dele.

— De qualquer jeito a gente vai visitá-lo amanhã junto com Stevie.

— Pode deixar. Eu vou está com a senhora.

— Quem sabe lá esteja sua futura namorada - pisca para o filho.

— Duvido muito - disse Cartman terminando de comer.

* * *

— É impressão minha ou as garotas não estão olhando você com medo mais? - pergunta Davin para Cartman.

— Sei lá. Vai ver que estou bonito hoje - disse Cartman de forma sarcástica.

O gordo e o ruivo encontra andando no corredor indo para próxima aula reparam que a parte feminina está olhando para Cartman de forma diferente. Para um olhar leigo não tem nenhuma diferença, mas para olhos apurados que nem os dois reparam pequenos sinais de algo... diferente.

— Fez alguma coisa?

— Nada, eu juro. Até já pensei em fazer Wendy ficar sem os braços e pernas, mas eu juro não fiz nada.

— Eu acredito. como vamos descobrir o que aconteceu?

— Já sei como - Eric ver um antigo colega de classe, Jason White, um antigo colega de classe que mal trocou palavras quando estudava no colégio elemental da cidade quando estava na quarta série.

Uma breve história dele que passou ser um 'feministo', ou seja, um homem militante ao movimento feminista. Para muitos uma piada de homem submisso até mesmo pelas militantes, mas para Cartman é seu espião particular do que acontece do grupo feminino já que Wendy conta tudo para suas militantes.

— Jason! Ah quanto tempo - se aproxima falando de forma amigável - o que tem feito na vida?

— Cartman - disse o rapaz com medo, afinal bem justificável.

Quando ele se entregou para o feminismo queria provar para a militante que não era um machista e faria de tudo para provar seu valor. Assim teve a 'brilhante' de combater o símbolo maior do que tudo que é de ruim em South Park, segundo Wendy, Eric Cartman. Só que o corajoso confronto terminou com a colisão da mão de Cartman em sua cara causando um nocaute. Um preço pequeno que pagou em desafiar alguém que matou o próprio pai biológico e fez o meio irmão comer o corpo moído em um chili.

— Me diz uma coisa: o que o conselho das meninas decidiu atualmente? - diz próximo em um jeito muito amigável não tendo nenhum pingo de ameaça.

Mesmo não sendo alguém provido de uma boa aparência, não no padrão de uma pessoa magra, sempre possui uma aparência impecável. Seus antigos amigos diziam que o quarto dele fedia para provocar que era um gordo imundo, mas nesse quesito sempre preocupou ter um bom cheiro e ser bem arrumado. Não possui mais aquela aparência inocente de uma criança gordinha de bochechas de cor de rosa, mas como adolescente precisa apelar para outro visual: de um adolescente organizado e controlado. Tanto que nem se importou que um grupo de pessoas esbarraram nele ao ponto de movimentar um pouco, desde que consiga manipular as pessoas pequenos sacrifícios podem ser feitos.

Jason sente que está na presença de um demônio acolhedor que a qualquer momento pode roubar sua alma, mas sente meio hipnotizado pela presença de Cartman e logo cede a informação, mesmo para se afastar o mais rápido possível.

— Wendy tirou você da lista negra das garotas. Isso é tudo que sei.

— Wendy? Sabe do porquê.

— Não, ela não falou com ninguém.

— Compreendo. Espero que tenha sucesso com feminismo Jason até a próxima - Cartman se afasta junto com Davin para alívio de Jason.

— Você fez algo com Wendy?

— Não. Essa é casca grossa de fazer alguma coisa. Se tivesse sucesso estaria namoradinho hippie na minha cola.

— Stan? Ele é meio merda pra fazer alguma coisa.

— Sim, mas teria ajuda seu 'namoradinho' judeu. Aquele arrombado iria estar no meu pé novamente.

— Se fosse o problema pode contar comigo pra qualquer coisa.

Eric sorri lembrando de como no passado nunca teve amizades desse nível de alguém poderia contar. Não pessoas que façam todas suas vontades, mas pessoas dispostas a ajudarem sem pedir. Stan, Kyle e Kenny já ajudaram, mas sempre fazia isso da pior forma possível.

* * *

O intervalo está dirigindo para o refeitório para comer sozinho. Estava já imaginando o que iria comer e bate no bolso para ter noção do volume de sua carteira. Porém fazer esse ato descobre a falta de espaço mostrando que sua carteira não estava no bolso. Logo para de andar e enfiar as mãos do bolso da calça e jaqueta para encontrar sua carteira, mas a única coisa que encontra é seu celular.

— Tanto dia pra esquecer a porra da minha carteira tinha que ser logo o dia que estou com mais fome - disse e seu estômago dá um grande ronco.

— Com fome? - uma voz feminina é dita atrás dele.

Eric se vira para encontrar uma garota baixa e magra que nunca viu na vida. Ruiva clássica: pele branca sardenta e cabelos laranja, parece com dificuldades de visão pelo diâmetro das lentes dos óculos. Possui um dentes perfeitos que destacam mais o sorriso radiante que ela está emitindo. O que achou interessante do visual que ela usa um short jeans curto com uma meia calça grossa branca. Uma maneira criativa de usar um visual provocante e discreto ao mesmo tempo.

Realmente pessoas ruivas nunca algo que apreciasse visualmente, principalmente depois que descobriu que tinha um meio-irmão mais velho que era ruivo, mas sua amizade com Davin começou mudar seus conceitos. É fato que não sente desconforto pela presença da ruiva, mas fica curioso para saber o que ela tem na cabeça para trocar palavra com ele.

— Oi - Eric dá um sorriso acolhedor entrando na interação social e ignorando a raiva que está sentindo por si mesmo por ter esquecido sua carteira. Repara que ela está segurando uma saco de papel.

— Meu nome é Lorrah Thomas. Você deve ser Cartman, certo?

— Sim, como sabe? - o rapaz olha curioso.

— Todo mundo da cidade sabe quem é você, Cartman. Eu só não sei seu primeiro nome, porque ninguém me falou.

— Eric. Eric Cartman. Mesmo sabendo das fofocas da cidade aqui está você falando comigo. Não é, Lorrah? - ergue uma das sobrancelhas.

— Não vejo nada demais. As meninas aqui parece que tem um clube secreto que tem um relatório de cada menino, peguei os principais nomes que são recomendados e que estavam na lista negra. O seu estava na lista negra até esses dias, mas a feminista mudou isso.

— To ligado, mesmo assim não sabe meu primeiro nome?

— Na ficha só tinha seu sobrenome. Tinha uma vegana que se recusava falar seu primeiro nome.

— To ligado - ele finge que acredita, sabe que as garotas tem um registro quase criminal de todos os garotos relevantes, contudo vai dá o beneficio da duvida dela não lembrar seu primeiro nome ou está fingindo não lembrar para puxar assunto - E o que faz aqui sozinha? Não era para tá no refeitório com suas amigas?

— Eu sou novata, ainda estou formando amizades. Todas resolveram comer com seus respectivos namorados. As três tiraram o dia para serem judias, só podem - a ruiva bufa inflando as bochechas.

— Judia?

— Força do hábito de referir que minhas amigas me deixaram na mão. Eu até me desculparia, mas parece que você não é judeu.

— Eu até tentei ser judeu - disse para a surpresa de Lorrah - mas no final os judeus são desprezíveis.

— Concordo - disse Lorrah.

Cartman acha interesse como uma pessoa pode ter um grande de antissemitismo tão aberta como ele. Cartman pode ser o único que fala abertamente seu descontentamento com a religião, mas o povo de South Park é bastante hipócrita, porque a antipatia é algo bem sutil. Não esquece um dia que Kyle foi chamado pela direção do colégio fundamental para se comunicar com dois judeus vindo de Israel que falavam um inglês bem fluente. Ou o mais clássico: vitimizar os islâmicos e vilanizar os judeus. Realmente a garota ruiva ganhou muitos pontos para o conceito para Cartman.

De repente o estômago de Eric ronca que deixa com vergonha.

— Vejo que está com fome - Lorrah abre seu saco de papel e estende um sanduíche - toma.

— Não precisa dar seu lance para mim, Lorrah - pelas palavras Cartman recusa, mas pela boca salivando parece que está diz o contrário.

— Não se preocupe, sempre trago um a mais caso sinta mais fome - tirou outro do saco de papel - espero que goste de sanduíche de mortadela com tomate com geleia de bacon.

— Bacon?

— Sim. Só se vive uma vez.

Eric pega o sanduíche e cheira sentindo o leve aroma da comida. Logo dar a primeira mordida e sente uma explosão de sabor em seu paladar que faz fecha os olhos para saborear mais. Incrível como simples sanduíche com pão de forma está tão bom.

Lorrah ver com satisfação o resultado de sua simples receita. O segredo está como usar uma faca. Cortar a mortadela e o tomate, tirar a casca do pão para deixar mais macio e dá o gosto especial com a geleia salgada ao mesmo tempo que faz a liga para todos os ingredientes.

— Obrigado mesmo - disse Cartman com boca cheia.

— Não foi nada - disse Lorrah rindo.

"Nada como conquistar a confiança de um gordo com gordisse" pensa a ruiva.

— A propósito - disse Cartman com a boca vazia - foi você que mudou para uma casa vermelha?

— Sim.

— Eu moro perto de você. Minha mãe está planejando fazer uma visita para seu pai.

— Que legal. Estarei esperando - dá um sorriso radiante.

Ainda focando no próprio sanduíche não deixa de reparar no corpo da baixinha. Realmente um monte de apelidos sobre a altura dela vem na cabeça. Realmente ela é bem magra, mas não é seca tem uns peitos médios. Só a largura dos quadris que chama atenção, o que faz pensar que a magrinha não seja tão magra assim. Não deixa de achar esse ponto… interessante.

CONTINUA


	4. Cobertor

Dez horas da manhã de sábado. O horário que a vizinhança que quis dar as boas vindas para Bryar e Lorrah. O adulto está com sua roupa cotidiana e Lorrah está sem a meia calça grossa da sua roupa cotidiana. A sala parece muito com o padrão de todas as casas de South Park, mas algumas diferenças decorativas que o sofá tem aquela couro de vaca marrom, quadros de diversas fotos de pai e filha e os móveis parecendo de forma rústicas parecendo de fazenda.

A campainha toca e Bryar se levanta para atender revelando Stephen e seu filho. O homem não teve muita diferença de aparência, exceto o visual. Diferente do social que vestia no passado agora se veste de forma mais casual com calça jeans, suéter verde e botas. Cada um está levando uma cesta.

Um breve resumo do senhor Stotch que separou alguns anos que sua ex-esposa pediu divórcio. Uma fatalidade para mentalidade dele, mas uma felicidade para Butters. Como vendo que meio que falhou ser um homem de família tradicional meio que relaxou muito nos seus comportamentos, o que permitiu eliminar o péssimo ato de castigar Butters todo tempo. Permitiu desenvolver um elo mais forte com filho, que agora tem muito mais liberdade.

— Senhor Thomas - disse Stephen - bem vindo a vizinhança. Eu me chamo Stephen Stotch, esse é o meu filho Butters Stotch.

— Muito obrigado. Deixem ajudar com a cesta - disse o anfitrião da casa.

— Eu ajudo - disse Lorrah.

Quando terminaram colocar as cestas na cozinha que a campainha tocou e o dono da casa abriu a porta revelando um casal homossexual conhecidos da cidade: Big Gay AI e Senhor Escravo. O primeiro está levando uma pequena cesta e o segundo uma grande sexta.

— Alf! Há quanto tempo - Bryan estende a mão.

— Vejo que você cresceu bem Bryan - AI aperta a mão do antigo amigo - agora me chamo Big Gay AI.

— Vamos entrando - oferece passagem e o casal entra.

— Quero te apresentar, meu esposo. Senhor Escravo.

— Escravo? Que vida dura - disse o redneck.

— Minha nossa.

O mesmo processo se repete quando Bryar vai para atender a porta Lorrah diz e sai correndo:

— Eu atendo.

Quando a ruiva encontra uma linda mulher com seus quarentas junto com seu único filho que está acima do peso. Liane e Eric Cartman chegam.

— Eric - a ruiva sorri.

— Lorrah.

— Vocês já se conhecem? - pergunta Liane.

— Colégio - disse Cartman sem entrar muitos detalhes.

— Eu me chamo Lorrah Thomas - disse sorrindo.

— Eu sou Liane Cartman e estou com meu filhinho.

— Mãe. Não precisa me referir no diminutivo - disse Cartman olhando para o lado meio emburrado que faz Liane e Lorrah rirem de forma discreta.

— Vamos entrando - disse Lorrah.

* * *

Enquanto os adultos conversam entre si os mais jovens conversam no quintal dos fundos. Pode ver que tem móveis parecendo que foi feito com tronco de madeiras. Está Butters e Cartman sentados em um banco com capacidade de três lugares, enquanto tem uma mesa de centro e um banco com duas pessoas na frente dos dois.

— Então já conheceu a Lorrah antes? - disse Butters com as mãos cruzadas e mexendo os polegares.

— Só conheci ontem perto do refeitório - responde Eric de braços cruzados - por algum motivo tinha esquecido a carteira em casa e ela me viu e me deu um sanduíche.

— Legal.

— Só podia ser uma novata para não ter noção em aproximar de mim.

— Não diz assim. Se eu conseguir uma namorada, você vai encontrar uma pessoa que te ame.

— Não aqui em South Park.

— Cheguei com petiscos - disse Lorrah trazendo uma bandeja. Vem dois pacotes de batatas fritas do Mcdonald's, um balde do KFC e diversos molhos do mesmo. Ela coloca na mesa e pega uma batatinha e mergulha em um molho.

— Aproveitei, enquanto está quente - coloca na boca.

— Poutine in montréal? - disse Eric surpreso.

— Heim? - pergunta Butters e Lorrah juntos.

— É o nome que dou quando pega a batata frita do Mcdonald's e mistura com os molhos do KFC. Pensava que só fazia isso - disse Cartman sorrindo e pegando três batatas para molhar no molho do KFC.

— Coincidência - disse Lorrah pegando uma batata para colocar na boca.

— Lembro-me desse molho naquela vez que abriu aquela empresa - disse Butters pegando uma batata, mas coloca ketchup em vez de mergulhar no molho.

— Empresa? - pergunta Lorrah.

— Quando tinha dez anos abrir uma empresa que divulgava transmissões de bebês viciados em crack jogando futebol - disse Cartman.

— Nossa - disse Lorrah surpresa, mas para surpresa dos dois não apresentou repulsa com a ideia - e ela não foi para frente.

— Meio que EA Electronic conseguiu realizar uma manobra burocrática e conseguiu a empresa - responde Butters.

— É um pena.

— Eu vou no banheiro. Me dão licença - disse Butters se levantando.

— A vontade - disse Lorrah.

Lorrah faz uma análise para Butters. É um garoto bonitinho, apesar de ser magrinho, mas consegue ver aquele ar bem infantil. É o típico garoto que desperta mais um sentimento maternal, o que é uma atração para muitas mulheres, mas para Lorrah é… ok, nada muito a comentar sobre ele.

— O que está achando de South Park? - pergunta Cartman.

— É uma cidade fria, tranquila, tem um grupo de garotas incomum em relação aos outros lugares e é fácil passar de ano no colégio. Só assistir séries que passa fácil.

— Aqui o ensino nas escolas é muito fraco.

— Não é muito diferente em outros estados. Vai por mim. Uma coisa que reparo que as pessoas daqui olham pessoas ruivas com olhar estranho.

— Aqui na cidade tem esse preconceito.

— Inclusive com você?

— Sim - disse isso para a surpresa da ruiva - se bem que mais migrou para pessoas ruivas que caminham tranquilamente de dia. Os ruivos raiz com sardas e pálidos tenho mais afinidade já que tenho um amigo assim e agora estou conversando com uma.

— Obrigada - Lorrah cora de leve e sente um frio nas pernas - nossa que frio.

— Não sei que você tem na cabeça de usar apenas um short jeans? - disse Cartman.

— Acostumado me vestir assim no Texas, mas por sorte que guardo uma coberta aqui - se levanta para abrir o assento da poltrona e pegar uma coberta.

Essa ação ela se curva apenas com tronco deixando seu traseiro amostra. Eric já tinha reparado que a ruiva tinha quadris largos, mas agora com total visão, pode dizer que tem uma bunda perfeita. Grande, cheia e 'redonda', três elementos que cobrir… a sua cara. Se uma coisa que adora em uma mulher é o tamanho do quadril ao ponto de achar que tem um pouco de gene de uma pessoa afro-americana. O short é justo, mas não de uma forma vulgar. Não sabe se é sua imaginação ou desejo, mas parece que o tecido jeans quase está se rasgando com aquela bunda.

Lembra dos eventos da terceira série quando Bebe Stevens virou a garota mais cobiçada da sala por causa dos seios que estavam começando a crescer. Eric e outros agiram de forma bem primitiva até quando todos os garotos se deram conta que estavam agindo como animais e entraram em acordo de não ser mais dominado por um 'par de seios'. Cartman parece que foi o único que perdeu interesse para seios, não que não goste, mas não é a parte que o atrai tanto. Agora sobre bundas… pode dizer que virou sua 'kriptonita'. Tanto quando sua antiga namorada engordou sentiu mais atração pelo tamanho dos quadris ter aumentado muito. Um fator até irônico de sua vida, afinal era muito chamado de 'bunda gorda'.

"A mão do tapão chega a tremer" pensa Cartman brincando consigo mesmo.

A cena foi rápida e Lorrah já saca a coberta. O tempo para pegar a coberta não foi nem um minuto, mas tempo suficiente para Eric descobrir mais sobre as… 'qualidades' de Lorrah. Ao mesmo tempo que o rapaz aproveita para reprimir os desejos rápidos. Não por causa de estar… 'armado', mas o sentimento de amargura mesmo.

Se fosse alguns anos atrás vendo Lorrah com essa cara de bobinha não pensava duas vezes em fazê-la como seu fantoche como fez muito com Butters. Tudo para o seu próprio ego, mas as pessoas crescem e amadurecem. Cartman não seria uma exceção mesmo não querendo amadurecer. Mesmo sabendo que saiu da lista negra das garotas da cidade sabe que nunca terá cem porcento de confiança. Garotas como Lorrah merece alguém que a respeite, já caras como Cartman precisam conquistar com muito esforço. Mais não estar com pressa. Por mais de ser considerado paciente ele sabe esperar o momento certo. Também não espera quer um 'Kenny 2', apenas contenta daquelas que valem a pena e em South Park não tem nenhuma, talvez a go…

Cartman tem sua reflexão quando Lorrah senta ao seu lado e começa se cobrir junto com ele as pernas.

— Mas o que está fazendo? - pergunta Cartman.

— Nos protegendo para o frio - disse Lorrah de forma inocente.

— Mas estou de boa.

— Mas eu não. Preciso de calor e você é mais quentinho.

Cartman cora e vira a cabeça.

— Eu não sou gordo, apenas tenho ossos grandes.

— Ninguém falou nada em ser gordo - dá um sorriso maroto - come um pouquinho mais. Vamos aproveitar mais do Poutine in montréal - pega mais um pouco e coloca na boca.

— Tem razão - disse colocando mais batatas na boca - Já fez alguma amizade.

— Sim. Com Red, Meredith e Patty - disse animada.

— Red e Patty conheço, mas Meredith nunca vi na vida.

— Ela é ruiva como eu.

— Ruiva! Parece que sou chamou Patty para ter uma morena no time.

— Quase isso. Meio que elas são mais legais.

— Que bom pra você - Cartman sorri para ela.

Realmente olhando em volta até se lembrou quando namorava Heidi quando tinha momentos bons assistindo televisão e os dois compartilhando uma coberta. Só a última vez que ela estava ficando mais… 'Cartman' que o obrigou a compartilhar com ela e soltou um peito que tinha um cheiro vindo diretamente do inferno. Sentia saudades desses momentos, apesar de estar só com amigos. Realmente a ruiva está se mostrando uma excelente amiga. Só não desconfia que as intenções de Lorrah vão mais além que uma simples amizade.

* * *

— Então você namorada Kevin? - disse Lorrah para Red.

Lorrah está com Red, Meredith e Patty na casa da primeira mais precisamente no quarto da ruiva mais morena.

— Sim. Namoro desde aos dez anos. Ele tem sido um ótimo namorado - disse Red. Ela usa uma roupa semelhante que usava quando era criança.

— Que lindo - disse as outras três.

— Alguém mais namora? - pergunta Lorrah.

— Tenho um namoro com um garoto em outra cidade - disse Meredith, a ruiva de cabelos longos, estatura média e destaca pelos seios grandes. Ela veste uma calça jeans, uma blusa azul escuro e botas.

— Eu não tenho um namorado - disse Patty.

Estatura média, cabelos curto, tem feições faciais bem delicadas e corpo com curvas modeladas. Usa uma blusa roxa, saia preta, meia calça grossa preta, sapatos e tiara roxa com bolinhas brancas.

— E você Lorrah tem algum menino que você goste?

— Hum… deixa eu pensar - disse Lorrah - de início me interessei no tal Clyde, mas depois estou interessada ao Eric Cartman.

— Cartman? - pergunta as três.

— Tem certeza? - Meredith.

— Sim, tem algum problema com ele? - pergunta Lorrah.

As três já iriam falar de todo passado para Lorrah, mas lembra que a mesma viu as fichas de todos os garotos e sabe muito bem do passado dele. Também lembra que a liderança das garotas de South Park tirou ele recentemente na lista negra então cada uma decidiu falar sua impressão do garoto.

— Olha Cartman era bem insuportável quando era criança - disse Red - mas pensando bem ele ficou muito na dele com o passar dos tempos. Sem contar que atualmente está tendo boas amizades com meu namorado.

— Eu nunca tive contato com ele - disse a ruiva de cabelos longos - apenas sei que os outros falam. Só acho gordinho.

— Mas isso que é bom - disse Lorrah.

— Gosta de garotos gordos?

— Com certeza. Eric não do tipo gordo GOORDO. Ele só tem aquelas gordurinhas e pneuzinhos que o deixa com aspecto rechonchudo. Eu o vejo como uma pessoa fofinha. Dá até vontade de mordê-lo.

— Nossa temos uma viciada em gordos - disse Patty brincando - tenho que admitir que ele não é feio. No passado achava ele feio que dói, principalmente quando falou que queria me beijar. Sentir nojo por isso.

— O que? - Lorrah fica surpresa da declaração da Patty Nelson.

— Mas não se preocupe. Eu dou toda a força para vocês dois fiquem juntos - disse Patty.

— Nós também - disse Red e Meredith juntas.

CONTINUA


	5. Guns and Lorrah

Em uma noite de domingo Bryan está no 'The Crunchy's Micro Brew', grande bar da cidade de South Park. Estava de frente do balcão, em pé, tomando um copo de chopp, enquanto olha o ambiente em volta. O chão de piso de madeira, paredes cinzas, algumas mesas com tampo redondo espalhadas no grande ambiente.

— Ódio - o redneck escuta uma voz masculina já gritando com raiva. Nem se dá o trabalho de virar, mas percebe que o homem está indo na sua direção.

— Algum problema? - perguntou Bryan de forma calma.

— Seu boné, estar usando uma bandeira que está fazendo uma apologia ao ódio de segregação e escravidão - disse o homem se revelando Diretor PC da escola fundamental de South Park. Seu discurso é autoritário não deixando espaço nem para contra-argumentação.

O boné do redneck não está sendo o tradicional republicano, mas sim um boné preto que possui uma bandeira vermelha no centro, tendo um azul com bordas brancas em formato de 'X' tendo 13 estrelas disposto dentro da parte azul, em outras palavras a bandeira dos confederados que remete os tempos da guerra cívil americana. Uma bandeira usada nos tempos atuais como pessoas que sente orgulho nos estados que formaram essa união. Algumas pessoas racistas utilizam a bandeira para justificar suas ações o que aumenta o debate sobre o tema.

Bryan toma seu copo de chopp com um longo gole, se vira para Diretor PC e diz:

— Eu sou de Texas e essa bandeira faz lembrar do orgulho que tenho dos meus antepassados e...

— Micro agressão - grita o diretor desfere um soco, mas o redneck segura o punho com a mão direita e prende.

— Eu sou vou falar uma vez. Segue seu caminho e seu sigo o meu, não tente me agredir.

— Fascistas não passarão.

Para um olhar mais atento pode reparar um sorriso de satisfação de Bryan pela agressividade do outro. Diretor puxa o punho para desferir um outro soco, mas para sua surpresa recebe um soco de Bryan com a mão esquerda bem no estômago. A força do impacto faz o curvar para frente.

Rapidamente o redneck segura a nuca do progressista e força para bater a testa no balcão que desnorteia. Por fim pulsa a nuca, o empurra para aplicar um soco de baixo para cima acertando o queixo do Diretor PC, o famoso gancho de direita. A força do golpe faz o cérebro balança e os sentidos da vítima se esvaindo nem percebendo a queda de costa que levou, após o soco de Bryan.

Alguns olham apavorados pela briga rápida. Alguns olham com satisfação por ver finalmente o mais brigão de South Park receber o que merece. Uma mulher em especial olha com admiração. Idade aparente 25 anos, cabelos curtos e loiros tendo algumas mechas pintadas em branco, curvas bem desenvolvidas. Está usando uma calça jeans muito justa, botas brancas de cano curto, camisa rosa sem mangas com alça tendo um generoso decote para destacar os enormes seios. Ela olha bastante interesse pelo redneck.

Saindo do bar Bryan tem a satisfação de cumprir o pedido do seu amigo, Big Gay Ai, de dar uma lição para Diretor PC por uma vez apitar sobre homossexulidade, já que o homossexual tem uma posição mais neutra e enquanto o membro do PC tem uma postura mais radical progressista. Particularmente nem gosta das bandeiras dos confederados, afinal se é um americano que seja a bandeira do próprio país.

* * *

— Teve uma votação para eleger o garoto quem beija melhor? - pergunta Meredith para Red.

As quatros amigas estão sentadas perto em uma árvore aproveitando o intervalo. Lorrah é a única que está bebendo um refrigerante.

— Sim, vai ter. Sempre tem algumas listas que avaliam os garotos - disse Red.

— Isso não deixa de ser infantil - disse Patty Nelson - eu entendo que menininhas de quarta série iriam fazer isso, mas estamos no ensino médio.

— Sabe como é, isso é mais para mexer ego das garotas do que agradar os garotos - disse Meredith.

— Normalmente sempre os respectivos namorados das líderes são que ganham - disse Red - mas é interessante quem está na lista são os verdadeiramentes avaliados. Eu particularmente nem coloco o Kevin na parada, não quero que ninguém sabia que meu namorado beija bem.

— Tá certa - disse Patty - precisa cuidar do que é seu, mas fiquei curiosa, quais dos garotos que beija bem e não namora? Aposto que aquele galinha do Kenny esteja, afinal esse é mais uma prostituta que se oferece de graça.

Fala isso com amargura, porque Patty foi uma das garotas que foi seduzida pelas palavras manchas, mas foi rapidamente trocada por outra. Kenny pode ter muitas fãs, mas as garotas que pegaram ódio dele tem um arrependimento na alma. Nelson é uma delas.

— Por incrível que pareça ele fica na média - disse Red - ele consegue se manter na lista mais por ter muitas garotas o beijaram do que pela qualidade do beijo em si.

— Tem algum nome incomum nessa lista? - pergunta Meredith com curiosidade.

— Teve um caso especial de alguém que era até da lista negra - disse Red - mas isso não impediu dele ter conquistado algumas meninas.

— Então ele foi um Kenny na vida? - pergunta Patty.

— Até que não. Segundo os relatos de quem beijou ele foi um excelente companheiro mesmo ao curto prazo, mas sua própria permanência da lista não permitiu dele namorar, afinal quem gostaria de contrariar o grupo feminino? - disse Red.

— Nossa, temos um conquistador que é discreto - disse Meredith - quem é ele?

— Vocês não vão acreditar, mas foi revelado que era Eric Cartman - disse Red.

De repente Lorrah que estava tomando seu refrigerante calada cospe o conteudo que felizmente não acertou nenhuma das quatro. A ruiva de cabelos curtos começa a turci de engasgo.

— Lo. Você está bem? - pergunta Patty.

— Sim, estou. Só engasguei - disse se levantando - lembrei que preciso resolver algumas coisas - bate na bunda para tirar a poeira - até mais - sai correndo.

— O que deu nela? - pergunta Patty.

— Ela pegou a síndrome "pegue seu macho,enquanto há tempo" - disse Meredith.

— Nossa. Ela tá tão desesperada assim? - pergunta Red.

— Falou aquela que fez de tudo para não incluir seu namorado na lista.

— Desculpe - Red cora.

* * *

Eric Cartman está dentro do banheiro masculino e está com uma rara oportunidade de estar com banheiro sozinho. Lembra que gostava de cagar em paz depois de comer muito e lembrou até a época que o banheiro masculino tava tão difícil de utilizar que achou melhor se passar como transexual para usar o banheiro feminino. Em palavras curtas se passou de Érica. Com desenrolar daqueles acontecimentos chegou ganhar até um banheiro próprio. Foi um bom plano, um dos poucos que não prejudicou ninguém, todos estavam satisfeitos com a resolução do problema. Só não entende até hoje do porque Wendy teve que estraga-lo. Talvez por pura implicância.

A garota que passou por garoto para estragar seus planos, a garota que conseguia com facilidade estragar seus planos sem muito esforço (como se o universo a ajudasse), a garota que deu uma surra que nunca esqueceu, a garota do primeiro beijo. Wendy, a feminista, nunca vai entender ela.

Estranho como a garota o odeia até nos dias de hoje. Eric não é inocente já que aprontou três vezes com ela: uma do câncer de mama, outra como representante de classe e para última quando ela faria um discurso interrompia falando 'boo Wendy, boo'. Só que parece que ela já o odiava bem antes disso.

Será era pelos comentários que fazia contra o sexo oposto? Claro que como criança tinha comentários muito ácidos, mas normal para essa idade, já que meninos e meninas tem uma rivalidade. Isso se perde muito com a puberdade. Não tira a culpa pelos comentários eram piores que os demais, mas na parte das meninas sempre tinha comentários igualmente ofensivos.

"Dois pesos e duas medidas. A vida é uma merda, mas é o que tem" último pensamento do Cartman nesse breve reflexão.

Desta vez sua ida no banheiro foi para urinar. Quando… termina o serviço, vai na pia para lavar as mãos. Um processo entediante que não vale a pena de descrever. Olhando para frente seu reflexo e o que está acontecendo atrás dele, abaixa sua visão nas mãos e assim quando olha direito ver uma ruiva conhecida que parece materializou do nada. Tem um susto discreto em apenas arregalar os olhos, mas logo fica calmo e olha para baixo frente em seguida.

— De todos os lugares que encontraria você, banheiro masculino seria o último - disse Cartman se virando, enquanto seca suas mãos com papel toalha.

Olhando para Lorrah percebe que ela está bem agitada quase parecendo que está com excesso de cafeína como Tweek. Pior que não consegue deduzir o motivo de está ali. Logo a garota fala:

— Vamos matar aula hoje.

— Heim?

— Matar aula. Vamos ir para um lugar pra comer.

Fazem três semana que Lorrah e Eric estão conversando. Seja no colégio, seja nas mídias sociais ou seja perto de casa já que suas respectivas casas estão, segundo Cartman, a um 'Butters' de distância. Teve um dia que foram para pizzaria que comeram a níveis superiores que um humano conseguem comer.

Poderia até fazer semelhanças com Heidi, mas com a ruiva Cartman se sente tão natural. É como se encontrasse finalmente uma garota que o aceitasse do jeito que é. Alguém que não importa com seus comentários totalmente politicamente incorretos, alguém que tem bom gosto alimentar, alguém que não esconde suas insatisfações mesmo com o risco de receber rótulos desagradável e alguém… bom demais para ser verdade.

Realmente seus traumas amorosos deixou mais frio para a vida sentimental e pode não saber muito das sutilezas, mas estar na cara que Lorrah o quer. A grande questão se é isso verdadeiro ou não. Se tudo que está mostrando não seja um truque. Irônico pensar que Eric Cartman está com medo de uma ruiva.

Uma ruiva sardenta.

Uma ruiva sardenta que gosta de engordar.

Uma ruiva sardenta country.

Uma ruiva sardenta que entrou no banheiro masculino.

Precisa tomar uma atitude e tudo depende da resposta que vai dar agora.

— Tudo bem, não queria ficar até o final mesmo - faz uma bolinha com papel toalha e joga no lixo.

— Então vamos - Lorrah pega na mão de Cartman e puxa para fora.

— Ei, calma.

— Precisamos ser rápidos para fugir.

Cartman suspira parece que está levando uma garotinha para sair. Só espera não se arrepender pela sua decisão.

— Só uma pergunta - disse Cartman durante o caminho - você tem pênis?

— Com certeza não - disse Lorrah rindo. Achou a pergunta válida, afinal estava dentro do banheiro masculino.

— Ainda bem - Cartman sente aliviado fazendo Lorrah ri mais.

* * *

O casal esperou que o intervalo acabar para poder sair do colégio. O que chamou atenção de curiosos que o casal estava de mãos dadas. Seria comum se não fosse que era Eric Cartman. A maioria segue suas vidas ignorando a surpresa… exceto três pessoas:

Um loiro magro, bem aparentado, de altura média, pele lisa, olhos azuis. Possui expressões calmas e um olhar atento, possui aquele ar de galã que é capaz de chamar atenção só por sua beleza. Está usando uma blusa laranja com toca, camisa branca, calça jeans surrada, botas e luvas pretas. Quando está no frio da cidade normalmente coloca a toca, diferente quando era criança onde quase cobria o rosto todo. Kenneth McCormick mais conhecido como Kenny.

Outro é um rapaz alto, cabelos negros, olhos castanhos, bom porte físico digno de um atleta do futebol americano. Usa aquelas roupas típicos de atletas americano popular do ensino médio comum em filmes: calça, tênis, camisa preta e jaqueta que o identifica que faz parte no mundo esportivo e que é popular. Alguém privilegiado socialmente e namora a garota mais influente de South Park. Stan Marsh.

O segundo é o mais baixo dos três, possui um nariz torto, pele morena, cabelos ruivos, olhos verdes. Veste exatamente uma cópia da roupa que utilizava quando era criança. Conhecido por ser um dos alunos mais inteligentes da escola e tem uma popularidade bem alta tanto pelos próprios esforços como pelas amizade do seu melhor amigo. Incrível que pareça pareceu que seria alto se não fosse pela cirurgia plástica que se submeteve para entrar em um time de basquete.

Kyle Broflovski é que olha Eric com a novata com uma cara desgosto.

— Pensava que os anos fariam sossega, mas Cartman continua o mesmo filho da puta - disse o judeu.

— Olha Kyle não vejo nada demais. Ele só está com uma garota ruiva. O que tem de mal nisso? - disse Stan.

— Lembra do namoro dele com Heidi? Quer ver mais uma garota ter a vida arruinada?

— Sem contar que ele meio que tá realizando seu desejo homossexual de andar com mãos dadas - disse Kenny fazendo que Stan soltar uma risada discreta.

— Kenny! - repreende o amigo - é uma coisa séria. Ela é novata e viu a cara dela? Parece que é pura demais para ver as malícias da banha de poço que está fazendo ela. Precisamos impedir.

— Não sei não, Kyle. Melhor deixar as coisas como estão. Se ele está sendo cuzão não vai demorar para ser revelado. Ainda mais Wendy parece que deu uma segunda chance, se ela que odeia o Cartman tanto como você está dando um voto de confiança. Por que você não? - disse Stan.

— Eu não quero que a sanidade dessa garota seja perdida.

— Por que não deixa eu que resolve o problema?

Kyle e Stan olham para Kenny.

— O balofo não está pegando e andar com mãos dadas não prova nada. Deixe que a seduza, garanto que ela vai perder o interesse pelo gordão com um estalar de dedos. Acho que ela é virgem - disse bem animado.

— Faça o que quiser. Espero que ela faça ter juízo ainda na cabeça - disse Kyle sem hesitar.

Stan não fala nada, apenas analisa a situação. Seu melhor amigo é obcecado demais quando se trata do seu ex-amigo Cartman. Sempre ver como um mau que precisa ser combatido a todo custo.

Antigamente pelo menos isso era menos grave já que os quatros eram amigos. Os dois viviam brigando, mas andava junto e Stan sempre achava que era maneira dos dois serem amigos. Com o tempo essa amizade cada vez mais se enfraqueceu e a disputa ficava cada vez mais ácida. Sabe que seu ex-amigo gordo era bem insuportável, mas pelo menos tinha um pouco de respeito pelo seu melhor amigo. Afinal se Eric Cartman quisesse realmente acabar com Kyle não estaria vivo para contar a história. Apenas fazia possível para humilhar Kyle.

Agora seu amigo judeu pode ter um comportamento mais… suportável, mas via que ele tinha às vezes uma atitude bem… maligna. Do tipo que fazia questão de excluí-lo do quarteto, ria pela sua desgraça e se entristecia pelo seu sucesso. Se Cartman gostava de humilha Kyle, já seu amigo gostaria até de… matá-lo.

Essa disputa do Kyle versus Cartman não é da sua conta. Assim como não foi da sua conta expulsar Cartman do quarteto. Assim como não também Kenny ser um galinha que só usa as mulheres. Assim como a hipocrisia de sua namorada em tratar algumas garotas piores que as outras. Como sempre nada é da sua conta, mas o sentimento de impotência contra a situação que vive sempre prevalece no seu peito.

Stan se odeia, porque consegue ver tudo aquilo injusto, mas não tem forças para não fazer nada para mudar. Como sempre fica apenas na omissão.

* * *

— Bem vindos, aqui na loja pode encontrar todo tipo de arma - disse Jimbo e Ned no seu lado recebendo Lorrah e Eric.

— Queremos praticar um pouco de tiro - disse Cartman para Jimbo.

— Ótimo. Quais armas?

— Pode escolher Lorrah.

— Deixa comigo - a ruiva fica animada - quero essa daqui. Essa também, nossa tem esse modelo - apontando para um fuzil - nunca encontrei um desses.

— Era mais fácil de encontrar antes dos malditos democratas proibirem o uso em Colorado.

— Concordo.

— Eric - o mais velho dirige a palavra para o rapaz - como anda Stan? Faz tempo que ele não me visita.

— Desculpe Jimbo, mas faz tempo que não ando com Stan.

— Aconteceu algo.

— Nada muito relevante, só Kyle e Kenny não quiseram mais minha presença e Stan concordou.

— É uma pena. Você gostava muito de atirar, apesar de não gostar de caçar.

— Sim, aproveitei pra levar minha amiga pra matar a saudades.

— Ótimo. Eu vou preparar os alvos - disse Jimbo.

O local dos tiros é um terreno da loja alguns metros não tem nenhum casa perto para praticar os tiros. Organizou os tradicionais alvos em forma de pessoas, algumas garrafas e círculos de alvos. Jimbo e Ned estão ao lado para ver o desempenho do casal.

— Primeiro as damas - disse Cartman.

— Como você é gentil - Lorrah pega um espingarda clássica estilo velho oeste, mira e atira acertando na cabeça de um boneco.

— Nossa a garota é boa - disse Jimbo.

— Não via uma mira dessa desde da guerra do Vietnã - disse Ned com sua voz robótica.

— Essa dama atira bem pra você? - Lorrah olha para Cartman com desafio.

Existe poucas coisas que despertam em Eric Cartman reações imediata e uma delas é um desafio. Tanto que tinha um grande respeito interno pelo Kyle no passado por causa desse ritmo de desafio. Cartman pega uma pistola automática, olha frente, depois olha para Lorrah nos olhos dela. A ruiva sorri em tom de provocação para aqueles olhos bicolores e sem desviar o olhar atira três tiros que acertam as garrafas.

— Nada mal para aquele que usa uma pistola - disse Lorrah.

— É uma das poucas que dá pra usar com uma mão - Cartman entrega a pistola para Lorrah - quer tentar?

— Sim - ela pega a pistola e olha para frente para depois para Cartman. Fica olhando nos olhos do rapaz para repetir o processo, mas dispara cinco tiros, mas não acerta nenhum.

— Errou. Nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, - Cartman balança os indicadores junto com os braços.

— Bobo - diz com uma cara emburrada, pega uma escopeta e aplica um tiro destruindo todas as garrafas.

Os dois se encaram como se tivessem perto para iniciar uma briga tanto que Jimbo e Ned ficam preocupado se ambos se matar. Antes de se moverem um músculo o casal sorri entre si em forma de cumplicidade, o mais gordo pega o fuzil e começa atirar em todos os alvos. As expressões que ambos estão fazendo é um sorriso de satisfação que chega até se psicótico. Como se aqueles alvos inanimados fossem alvos vivos indignos de misericórdia. Esperava a face de psicopata no amigo do Stan, mas na ruiva redneck… foi a grande surpresa. Vendo os dois parece que é uma reencarnação de Bonnie e Clyde, o casal criminoso dos anos 30.

* * *

Lagoa do Stark do Sul é um dos principais pontos da cidade quem quer uma passagem natural, mas sem fugir totalmente da civilização humana. As placas que informa o local com idioma correspondente dos E.U.A é um local aberto que possui um banco de praça e uma lixeira no lado. Onde o casal está sentado, Lorrah está com a cabeça encostada no braço esquerdo de Cartman.

— Esse lugar é lindo - disse a ruiva.

— Tenho que admitir que quando era criança não via tanta graça, mas quando cheguei na puberdade comecei vir mais vezes - disse Cartman.

— Por que?

— É um ótimo lugar ficar sozinho e refletir mais sobre minha vida. Deve achar que sou depressivo, né?

— Você está sendo sincero, mas me responda uma coisa senhor Cartman: que negócio é esse de está entre os melhores na lista de beijos? - disse com cara emburrada.

— Eu to sabendo essa lista agora. Eu por acaso estou nessa lista?

— Tá sim. Tem até meninas que dizem que você beija bem. Pode me falar o motivo disso?

— Simples capricho.

— Capricho? - Lorrah fica com cara de bunda.

— Sabia que era na lista negra desde sempre. Se em um acaso conseguir namorar, quis treinar minha lábia conquistando secretamente algumas garotas. Não muitas, apenas cinco foi suficiente. Parece que está com ciúmes.

— Parece que você é lento pra perceber algumas sutilezas - disse Lorrah com uma expressão triste como se estivesse preste a chorar.

— Eu percebi, apenas fiquei desconfiado como uma novata estranhamente está tendo uma queda por mim. Eu tenho certeza que você escutou histórias sobre mim e ainda sim aqui estamos sozinhos em uma passagem que mais parece que saiu de uma novelinha adolescente. Não teme que você pode ter o mesmo destino da minha antiga namorada?

— Primeiro ela é vegana e veganos tem mais que se fuder. Meus antepassados não evoluíram para a gente ficar chupando uma porra de um alface. E ainda se você for uma ameaça para minha vida eu não vou chorar como uma menina bobinha - ela olha para ti - eu vou te enfiar uma bala no meio dos seus olhos, simples assim.

— Uau, isso foi tão romântico.

— Vai se acostumando fofinho. Sei que você não é inocente teve seus erros, mas não quer dizer que são perpétuos, assim como sei que meus erros não são. Você não sabe como também posso ser má.

— Eu quando tinha nove anos fiz meu meio-irmão comer seus pais mortos em forma de chili, enquanto a banda favorita dele zombava como ele é fraco. Mesmo sabendo que a porra do pai dele foi meu pai biológico não tive nenhum arrependimento. Isso é mau para você.

Lorrah puxa Cartman para sussurrar algo nos seus ouvidos. Algo uma maldade tão chocante como ele fez quando era criança. Algo que faz Cartman achar que isso é tão cruel. Algo que faz crescer sua paixão pela pequena ruiva sardenta e… rabuda (esse detalhe não pode ser esquecido, segundo Cartman).

— Eu sou má suficiente para você, Eric - disse Lorrah.

— Não sei. Pode preciso ver você sem óculos.

— Sem óculos? - Lorrah tira os óculos - e agora eu sou…

Lorrah não termina de falar quando sente as mãos de Cartman em sua face que a puxa para um beijo nos lábios que foi rapidamente correspondido. As mãos femininas colocaram os óculos no lado para afundar aquela cabeleira castanha, enquanto as mãos masculinas fazem o mesmo em seus cabelos curtos e ruivos.

Diferente da enrolação que Cartman apresentou em ceder às investidas parece que está compensando em um beijo nada infantil, direto, misturados com todos os hormônios acumulados de ambos parecendo que estão se devorando um ao outro. Não chega algo provindo a luxúria remetendo mais a necessidade daquele beijo ser aproveitado cada segundo como a sombra da morte estivesse perto e sendo a última ação para aproveitar um ao outro.

Ironia do destino que justamente Eric Cartman que declarava seu desgosto por pessoas ruivas está aos beijos apaixonados com uma ruiva redneck que tem um prazer de engordar como uma bruxa dos contos de fadas.

CONTINUA


	6. Galã de South Park

O início de aulas no colégio do ensino médio da cidade é o momento perfeito para falar com a novata, opinião de Kenny. Perdeu a oportunidade de ser a primeira pessoa para ruiva, Lorrah Thomas, ter contato, mas ainda não é um caso perdido. Já passou três meses na cidade e ainda ela deve estar naquela fase que tudo é novidade em South Park.

Toda a novata Kenny bonita sempre aborda e muitas ao longo dos anos vieram na cidade. Sejam estrangeiras (tendo destaque as brasileiras), seja americanas vindo de outro estado, sempre aparece uma cara nova feminina e de preferência peitudas na cidade montanhosa. Essas novatas muitas vezes são mulheres únicas parecendo que foram lapidadas por alguém que as idealizou e sendo bem carentes por atenção. Kenny as batiza de O.C, Otárias Carentes, garotas que são belas como deusas gregas, mas desconhece a própria beleza.

Muita dessas ocs já caíram do seu colo fácil demais, parecendo que elas já foram criadas especialmente para ti. Outras parecem que foram direcionada para seu amigo Kyle, mas como o ruivo é bem tímido, bastava direcionar esse amor platônico das meninas por ele.

Muitas pararam na sua cama sendo que grande parte eram virgens, mas depois de conseguir que quer já não queria mais. Era fácil de livrar das mais insistente, afinal ele é o mais pobre de South Park - como seu ex-melhor amigo gostava de falar - muito fácil de se passar de vítima e ter ajuda de terceiros para se livrar dos problemas. Até tende falta do ex-melhor amigo, afinal ele fazia muito um contra peso ideal para imagem que quer passar.

Na real, Kenny nunca teve interesse de se envolver sentimentalmente com alguém nos dias atuais. Quem sabe quando era criança, mas na adolescência descobriu como uma mulher pode fazer a vida de um homem num inferno.

Consegue ver que seu pai poderia ter uma vida mais estabilizada se não fosse pela sua mãe que suga suas forças. Já viu diversos divórcios na cidade onde a mulher conseguiu arrancar muito no patrimônio do homem. Kenny nunca manifestou para ninguém, mas assumiu a filosofia de vida dos MGTOWs.

"Men Going Their Own Way" cuja tradução é "homens seguindo seu próprio caminho", um movimento anti-feminista que decidiu não se envolver mais com nenhuma mulheres. Seja não se casando com nenhuma ou mesmo ajudar mulheres no cotidiano (como ceder lugar no transporte público, ajudar a levantar coisas pesadas ou coisas desse tipo). Tem aqueles que escolhem a própria castidade ou aqueles como Kenny escolhe se envolver em sexo casual.

Kenny observa sua próxima vítima para um sexo casual. Lorrah realmente não parece ser uma garota que se destaque em sua beleza. Não é feia, mas poderia ficar linda se fosse mais arrumada. Pode ver que é nítida que ela gosta de música country, mas suas roupas e gosto música dá aquele ar de ser uma menina do interior caipira muito maior que qualquer garota de South Park. É bem provável que se digitar no Google 'Redneck Girl' vai achar a foto da ruiva.

Ainda mais ela tem seios pequenos para o padrão de qualidade do Kenny, afinal quem se droga com mijo de gato, pelo menos na forma modelada, para ter uma alucinação de uma peituda que incitar mostrar seus seios tem o padrão perfeito de grande a exagerado, mas agora percebe que a pessoa magra tem uns quadris bem largos. Do tipo que coloca muita brasileira com inveja. Realmente estimula a também tirar a virgindade anal da redneck.

Lorrah está alheia a observação do Kenny e assim abre seu armário escolar, Kenny vai com passos rápidos para ficar no seu lado.

Existe uma bolha pessoal que determina o espaço que uma pessoa sente segura perto da outra. Quatro metros ou mais para qualquer contato com público, menos de quatro metros a um metro para espaço social, um metro para cinquenta centímetros para o espaço social e menos de 50 centímetros para o espaço de intimidação. Kenny fica um pouco próximo para manter social e aproximar pouco a pouco para o limite pessoal, em torno de um metro e alguns centímetros de distância. A mão esquerda fica apoiada no armário sendo que os dedos estão indo para dentro.

— Oi - Kenny a cumprimenta usando um sorriso acolhedor e fazendo seu melhor olhar inocente que é o forte do seu charme.

— Oi - disse Lorrah com um sorriso gentil sincero.

— Sei que estou atrasado, mas bem vinda a South Park, eu sou Kenny e você seria...

— Lorrah. Lorrah Thomas.

— Lorrah. Nome bonito.

— O-obrigada.

— Então já está formando muitos amigos?

— Nem tanto, mas um tanto considerável.

— O pessoal daqui pode parecer bem reservado, mas conhecendo as pessoas certas pode ter ligações bem forte.

Lorrah até fica surpresa pela aproximação de Kenny ser menos… predatória como imaginava. Parece que a 'arma' maior do conquistador é sua aparência de coitadismo. é possível que algum momento ele conte da sua família para as garotas sentirem dor sobre ele. Contudo mesmo não soubesse da reputação dele não aceitaria aproximação, afinal Kenny é magro demais.

Sendo justa: ele não está sendo inconveniente, mas sabe que as fichas que leu das meninas o descrevem como um 'galinha'. Imagino que muitas já foram avisadas por isso, mas vendo ele sendo tão gentil preferiu arriscar. O que não vai ser o caso de Lorrah. Melhor cortar o mal pela raiz.

Enquanto escuta Kenny falar algumas coisas só pega a porta do armário e fecha bem rápido deixando os dedos de Kenny presos. O susto e a dor fazem ele sufocar um grito.

— Minha mão - disse Kenny se controlando máximo possível.

— O que quer tem? - Lorrah pergunta com inocência, mas forçando a porta com força

— Está presa!

— Nossa! Que coisa - disse Lorrah calma

— Por favor - disse com uma voz suplicante - será que você poderia parar de tentar quebrar meus dedos? - Kenny tenta tirar, mas a força que a ruiva está fazendo é muito maior que imaginava que ela conseguiria.

Lorrah aproxima da bola social de Kenny chegando ao ponto de intimidação e fala em um tom de voz que só ele vai ouvir.

— Achou mesmo que eu era uma garota bobinha do campo? - diz fazendo a voz ser mais intimidadora - eu sei quando vejo aproveitador. Vamos esclarecer algumas coisas: eu não quero que fale comigo. Não quero que olhe para mim e nem pense em mim. A partir de hoje vai andar no mínimo cinco metros distante de mim. Não ouse quebrar alguma regra, aqui é uma cidade do interior e acidentes pode acontecer. Você não quer uma bala perdida de uma arma de caça acerte sua… cabeça - olha para baixo referindo a outra 'cabeça' de Kenny, aquela que nem a imortalidade pode salvar - não é?

— Não senhora - balbuciou com pouco fôlego. Seu rosto inteiramente vermelho pela dor sentido.

— Ótimo - liberou a mão de Kenny e em seguida trancou o armário com delicadeza - nosso acordo começa em cinco, quatro, três…

Antes de terminar a contagem Kenny correu segurando sua mão e correndo mais que… diabo na cruz. Lorrah sente uma grande satisfação de colocar o conquistador barato no seu lugar. Não que esteja fazendo justiça para seu namorado, afinal soube através da ficha das garotas que os antigos amigo de Cartman já se resolveram. Só tem uma dúvida se Kenny sabia ou não de seu contato com seu namorado. Porque até entende se não saber, afinal pior que seja a vida libida de Kenny, apenas está seguindo seu próprio caminho. Agora se ele tentou se aproximar sabendo do Cartman, aí é outra conversa.

Olhando em volta todo mundo está seguindo sua vida comum. Colocar Kenny no seu devido lugar não foi algo que vai ser lembrado. A população de South Park é bem reservada e pensa mais em cuidar de sua vida. Também quem já mora tantos anos ver uma cena dessa é banal demais, mas tem uma pessoa que os olhos de Lorrah ver que presenciou tudo.

A gotica gordinha que não sabe o nome viu tudo. Henrietta não foi alguém que foi usado pelo Cartman, mas anos atrás caiu de suas palavras que elogiava seu estilo gótico. Contudo soube depois que tinha mentido cada palavra. Pelo menos nunca foi tocada pelo loiro, mas sente ódio por ser enganada. Vendo uma garota conformista fã de country castigando o loiro pelo seus pecados.

A gótica deixa escapar um sorriso discreto e vai andando para a aula. Lorrah percebeu isso e não deixa seguir a gótica com os olhos. Vendo o corpo… fofo dela, o tamanho de sua bunda e seu rebolar, faz Lorrah pensar:

"Nessas horas que duvido de minha própria sexualidade".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

— Gente. Gente - disse Butters chegando correndo na mesa do refeitório que Eric, Davin e Kevin onde encontram - vocês não vão acreditar. A novata colocou Kenny para correr.

— Butters. A novata tem nome: é Lorrah e esqueceu que é minha namorada? - disse Cartman saboreando um waffle.

— Ai hambúrguer - disse Butters em desespero - eu esqueci.

— Relaxa, Butters. Apenas se senta e aproveite para comer - disse Eric de forma tranquila.

— Está bem - Butters se senta lentamente.

— Fico de cara como você consegue uma informação rápida - disse Kevin - parece que é fã de espionagem.

— Meio que as informações chegam a mim.

Cartman medita nas palavras do amigo loiro. Uma das coisas que tem que admirar que ele é bem legal ao ponto de ficar no seu lado. Apesar de achar que seu amigo leal ficou mais maduro e menos inocente tem um comportamento que ele não abandonou bem incomoda: Butters é fofoqueiro. Se não falarem para guardar segredo a notícia vai se esperar como gripe. Agora a dúvida é quem contou para Butters?

— Então está namorando a ruiva fã de country? - disse Davin - deve ser difícil pra ti já que você acostumou a dar o cu.

— Falou o cara que se protege de chuva de piroca com a bunda - disse Cartman.

— Engraçado que Eric, indiretamente está realizando seus desejos homossexuais com Davin - disse Kevin.

— Vai se fuder. - disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

— Bom que finalmente Eric encontrou a felicidade - disse Butters.

— Olha Butters, sei que todo namoro tem esse idealizado, mas é só um namoro. Não tem muito diferente que até você mesmo namorando aquela garota no Canadá - disse Cartman.

— De qualquer jeito o que fez Kenny tentar pegar sua namorada. Tipo não faz nem uma semana que você tá pegando a ruiva que ele quis furar seu olho - disse Kevin pensativo.

— Talvez seja aquele papo 'nós precisamos fazer ela se afastar do Cartman para não entrar em um relacionamento abusivo'. De certa forma não deixa de ser algo válido.

.- O seu não foi o primeiro e não foi o último do passado - disse Davin - até o pai do Butters tomou jeito é provável que você tenha tomado também.

— Ei - disse Butters.

— De qualquer jeito, Eric, você está sendo a melhor coisa para a ruiva. Já pensou se ela fosse seduzida pelo Kenny? Seria mais uma garota que foi iludida - disse Kevin.

— Cada um com seus pecados. Os pecados deles não fazem que eu seja mais bonzinho - disse Cartman pensativo - muito do que fiz não tenho nenhum arrependimento.

—Fazer alguém sendo preso por correntes e cortar os próprios membros ou até então pegar meu pai biológico e ser morto por um fazendeiro para depois ser moído para virar chili - continua Cartman - São dois exemplos que me fazem muito pior - disse fechando os olhos - mas eu não estou aqui me colocando de vítima ou estando atormentado pelo que fiz quando tinha apenas dez anos - abre os olhos - só me arrependo de ter tentando chamar tanta atenção.

— Eu não me sinto incomodado por alguém querer acertar as contas comigo - continua Cartman - mas se for tentar me fuder não reclamem se for fudido.

— Tem razão - disse Davin - ainda mais já fez mais que suficiente se afastando das pessoas que o odiavam e deixando eles viverem suas vidas. Isso não basta?

— Muita gente sente aquele desejo de fazer sua própria justiça - disse Kevin - no mundo das fanfics existem toneladas de histórias que fazem um personagem pagarem mais que tudo.

— Fanfic? Isso é estranho.

— Eu vejo das séries que eu gosto. Tem algumas que são excelente - disse Kevin - mas não vem o caso. É comum que as pessoas tente apontar os erros dos outros.

— Meu pai fala que sempre quando se aponta o dedo para alguém também aponta três para você e um para Deus.

Eric não deixa de admirar seus amigos em pensamento. Na primeira vista sua interação com seus atuais amigos não é muito diferente com os antigos, afinal os xingam da mesma forma, mas isso é comum em amizades. Só sente um pouco injustiçado quando lembrava como era visto no antigo grupo. Xingar outros como judeus, pobre e hippie o fazia ter aquela aquela fama que só tratava mal os outros, mas quando os outros os xingam de todos os nomes pejorativos relacionado à gordos, não acontece nada. Se brincar são até glorificados por isso.

Mas isso não é correto? Afinal os três antigos amigos são revidaram suas provocações. Isso não colocava no mesmo patamar de uma pessoa que ofende as pessoas gratuitamente, correto?

Só que soube quando ele foi preso por ter jogado uma pedra no Token, eles rapidamente quiseram classificar outra pessoa como o mais gordo da classe. Clyde mereceu toda a perseguição? Será que ele não se tornaria o novo 'Cartman'?

Não que esteja se colocando como o ser inocente ou vítima dos antigos amigos ou que sofre mais que os outros. Filho de mãe solteira, rejeitado pelo pai biológico e a falta de disciplina, foram os elementos que trouxe seu sofrimento, mas reconhece dos seus amigos. A família desestruturada de Kenny junto com suas condições de miséria. A rigidez autoritária da família de Kyle que induz dele viver em moralismo excessivo e a religião diferente da maioria que dá aquele ar de diferente. Talvez do Stan seja a situação mais suave, mas reconhece o pai que de tempos em tempos coloca o filho em situações de vexame e a irmã que no passado abusava de sua força nele.

Cada um com seus sofrimentos, tudo que Cartman pede é um pouco de paz para viver sua vida e pague pelas suas má atitudes com a medida certa.

— Parece que o pai de sua namorada é casca grossa - disse Davin tirando Cartman de seus pensamentos - ouvir disse que ele deu um couro no diretor do ensino fundamental. Aquele da fraternidade PC Delta. Depois disso foi na própria fraternidade bateu em todos e ateou fogo no lugar.

— Ai hambúrguer - Butters já fica assustado. Lembra do redneck, mas não desconfiava que ele era tão perigoso.

— Mas como um cara desses taca fogo em um lugar e não é preso? - pergunta Butters.

— Simples - disse Cartman - conhecendo os policiais da cidade era um caso especial: um crime de branco contra brancos. É possível a fraternidade esteja presa, porque nesse caso a polícia faz a seguinte pergunta: se for uma pessoa negra invadir sua casa, o que você faz? Do jeito como são os PC Deltas iriam negar se defender eles levaram a culpa.

— Tava na hora desses PC Deltas tomarem jeito - disse Kevin - eles implicam até com Jornada nas Estrelas. Que absurdo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

— Se quiserem comer, tem que assobiar - disse o homem fantasiado de boneco cowboy abusando de um sotaque caipira.

Lorrah e Eric rolam os olhos, mas assobiam algumas vezes. A pizzaria e fliperama Whistlin Willy's pode não ser o lugar mais romântico para um casal ir, mas para um casal que gosta de comer a níveis que superam em muito a quantidade de um humano precisa comer por dia.

— Sabia que os brasileiros comem pizza com garfo e faca? - disse Lorrah.

— Brasileiros. Civilizados em um lado e selvagens em outro - disse Cartman pegando um pedaço de pizza e levando na boca.

— Dizem que as brasileiras destacam por terem bundas grandes - disse a ruiva repetindo a ação.

— Tem certeza que você não é brasileira? - disse Cartman fazendo Lorrah corar.

— Eu sou magra que nem uma tábua - disse Lorrah fazendo um biquinho.

— Taboa é constante. Você parece mais um chocalho. Fino em cima e largo em baixo.

— Bobo - Lorrah empurra Cartman.

Comendo mais quatro pedaços de pizza cada os dois Lorrah percebe que Cartman quando pega o ketchup e faz um desenho que ela percebe:

— Coração?

— Sim, tenho costume de desenhar um coração quando quero colocar alguma coisa.

— Isso é tão fofo e… gay.

— Você não existe mesmo Lorrah. Depois de receber uns amassos chama seu próprio namorado de gay.

— Sim, quem pega trap também é gay.

Cartman olha com os olhos arregalados para a 'ruiva', mas logo ela sorri e fala:

— Estou brincando - ri alto - tinha que ver sua cara.

— Isso não se brinca.

— Não? Essa mesma cara que fiquei quando soube que você não gostava de pessoas ruivas.

— Eu era criança. Posso está errado em muitas coisas. Também nunca pensei na possibilidade em ruivas.

— Algum tipo de característica que você goste mais em uma garota?

"Bunda grande" isso foi o primeiro pensamento que Cartman pensa, mas isso não vai falar isso para sua namorada. Todo humor tem limites e não quer estragar tudo.

— Cabelos curtos…

— Eu tenho. Check - Lorrah interrompe.

— Que não tenha aquele costume de usarem roupas mais indecentes que putas usam.

— Isso não vale nem pra um shortinho jeans?

— Você usa short, mas tem gente que usa uma calcinha tão apertada que dá pra ver contorno de tudo. Ainda chamam de shortinho.

— Isso não tenho. Tenho shortinho verdadeiro. Check.

— Pele branca.

— Check também. Só um pouco com sardas.

— Pouco?

— Nem tão pouco - diz fazendo biquinho - e cor de olhos?

— Que não seja azul.

— Meus são verdes. Check. Gosta de gordinhas?

— Bem… não acho ruim - Cartman cora.

— As gordinhas são gostosas demais. Tem uma gótica aí que me faz duvidar até da minha sexualidade.

— Ok - se assusta um pouco com a declaração de sua namorada - parece que estou namorando com uma tarada por gordos.

— Nem tanto - Lorrah cora - e você está gostando namorar com uma ruiva? - diz de forma insegura.

— Você é meu ketchup para minha pizza.

— Isso foi tão romântico - Lorrah beija Cartman e os dois trocam um beijo molhado.

— Só tem uma coisa séria pra te falar - Lorrah fala de modo apreensiva.

— O que?

— Meu pai quer falar contigo.

— Fudeu.

CONTINUA


	7. A questão da gótica

O despertador toca em um quarto propositalmente decorado para dar um sombrio. Cores escuras na parede, teto e chão; pentagrama em cima de um tapete extravagante; mesas de apoio com vestígio de velas queimadas; diversos pôster de banda, literatura terror e gótica. Henrietta levanta da sua cama um conjunto de roupas comum para seu pijama (short e camisa). Meio contragosto ser acordada pelo despertador a gótica se arrasta para o banheiro para fazer a higiene básica e arrumar.

Escovar os dentes na frente do espelho sempre é um ato automático e só quando terminou reparou seu reflexo. Limpa seu rosto com água e seca para começar se maquiar. O batom preto nos seus lábios, o pó de rosto que destaca a palidez de sua face, pintura em torno dos olhos para complementar o visual gótico diário. Depois pentear seus cabelos curtos sente a satisfação de ser ela mesma, ou melhor, que sua aparência reflita sua alma das trevas.

Um sentimento de satisfação ao mesmo tempo com sentimento de angústia. É uma face feminina linda, sem mancha, com visual sombrio e sem emoção pode causar tanto intimidação como admiração para os terceiros, mas sua face já denuncia a condição do seu peso. Uma face redonda e um pescoço grosso ao ponto que se abaixar a cabeça forma uma segunda aparente linha do queixo. Nada disso estraga a beleza dela, mas isso traz más recordações.

Assim tira seu pijama revelando um corpo atraente. Quadris largos tanto nos ossos como na carne acumula permitindo ter uma bunda enorme, pernas muito grossas, seios pouco fartos D-cup, braços pouco grossos e um abdome pouco avantajado tendo alguns pneus. O corpo feminino permite acumular mais massa em diversas partes do corpo e no caso Henrietta isso reflete bastante. Contudo mesmo assim é uma adolescente que está acima do peso.

Logo veste seu vestido negro muito semelhante que usava criança, mas agora permite ter um decote. Coloca seu crucifixo prateado que fica na altura dos seios e até oculta o decote, meia calça de rede, botas de cano longo e as luvas longas.

Para muitos Henrietta é apenas uma excêntrica adolescente que mantém o visual desde pequena. Para outros é só uma 'menininha' querendo chamar atenção. Ou mesmo admiradores anônimos admiram que seja a rainha das trevas. Outras pessoas pensa que ela é uma garota triste que só tem amizade com góticos. A resposta é muito simples: ela é uma simples gótica e nada mais e nada menos do que isso.

Possui sua amizade de longa data com Michael, George e Pete, mas não quer dizer que seja os únicos que ela tem contato. Suas amizades, principalmente femininas, estão em cidade vizinhas e está muito longe de ser uma 'menina solitária' querendo atenção.

Seu problema mesmo é a repulsa de muitas pessoas tem por aparência, inclusive entre os góticos, que resume uma característica: seu peso.

Henrietta admite que é gorda, mas não quer dizer que aceite ser lembrada disso o tempo todo. Já tentou emagrecer, mas nunca conseguiu. Dietas mais radicais possíveis, entrou em academia, dança e até abandonou os, preciosos, cigarros. Sem efeito para nada. Apenas causou um hábito de ficar com pirulitos na bocas já que doces sempre foi seu alimento favorito.

E não conseguindo emagrecer traz uma frustração de sua vida sentimental muito grande, afinal quem quer relacionar com uma gorda? Henrietta mesmo nunca teve um relacionamento fora da cultura gótica, diferente dos seus amigos de infância. Até lembrou quando era pequena que um garoto um ano mais novo que ela a elogiou bastante quando estava na 'Casa Bunita' quando tinha 11 anos, mas no final revelou um conformista que evita gordas. Teve sorte de não ser agradável para um galinha, mas a raiva de enganada queima até hoje. Pelo menos uma novata redneck deu uma lição nele.

Nunca teve namoros de longa data, apenas teve alguns amassos com garotos e garotas. Sim, Henrietta é bissexual do tipo que sente mais atração por homens, mas se tiver oportunidade vai com mulheres mesmo. Se for com os dois é melhor ainda.

Estando arrumada desce para cozinha e encontra sua mãe fazendo o café.

— O café está pronto, filhinha - disse a mãe da forma mais carinhosa possível.

— Sim - diz sem emoção e senta na mesa.

— Vai para aula? - coloca algumas panquecas com mel e um café amargo.

— Vou.

O senhor Biggle chega na cozinha.

— Bom dia querida. Bom dia filha.

— Bom dia - responde a esposa.

— Dia - responde Henrietta.

— Animada como sempre, filha? - pergunta o pai de família que se senta na mesa.

— Não.

— Vai para a escola?

— Sim.

— Precisa de alguma ajuda para algo?

— Não.

Passa alguns minutos e Henrietta termina a refeição.

— Terminei - se levanta e vai logo para a saída de casa.

— Ela está sempre nessa personalidade mórbida? - diz o homem.

— Sim. Quando ela mais nova gostaria que ela pedisse as coisas por favor. Ela deixou de gritar com a gente.

— Pelo menos está fazendo as coisas. Só não entendo que se passa na cabeça dela. Pelo menos deixou de fumar - diz o pai da gótica passando a mão na testa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aula de culinária. Uma das matérias facultativas que Lorrah agora assim como música e artes. Essas matérias, segundo Lorrah, que vale a pena de ir para a escola. O que poderia ser melhor para a redneck ruiva? Simples tendo uma colega de classe que é uma representação perfeita de uma diva para a ruiva.

O mais curioso que sua colega tem uma aparência que não combina nada para quem demonstra interesse em cozinha. Afinal existe um padrão para cozinha? Não tem certeza que góticos tem essa peculiaridade de se interessar na cozinha, já que não conhece muito dessa cultura.

— Eu sou Lorrah Thomas. Prazer - a namorada do Cartman se apresenta para a gótica.

— Henrietta Biggle - disse a gótica com uma voz desprovida de emoção - então foi você que colocou aquele loiro galinha conformista no seu devido lugar. Foi boa.

— Sim. Não sei o que tem de mais, afinal aquele loiro merecia ainda mais.

— Foi divertido ver ele correr de medo. Isso foi tão… sombrio - a gótica da um meio sorriso que chama atenção de Lorrah.

A ruiva acha curioso como Henrietta controla facilmente suas emoções parecendo se esvaziar deles. Lembra muito uma personagem de desenho que era uma heroína que tinha esse comportamento parecido. Para a própria gótica é um condição autoimposta por causa da cultura gótica que segue desde criança. Ainda possui emoções, mas a autodisciplina condicionou a gótica não demonstra-los com tanta facilidade.

— Muitas se deixam levar pela aparência dele e a condição social dele. Principalmente novatas.

— Sabe que é estranho? Quando cheguei aqui na cidade o grupo de meninas me fizeram questão de mostrar as fichas dos garotos e mesmo que o nome daquele infeliz não esteja na lista negra qualquer uma pode ver suas ações. Como é que tem garota que mesmo sabendo pensa que com ela vai ser diferente?

— É um sentimento mesquinho de muitas que acha com ela vai ser diferente. Que com ela ele vai mudar como um ser totalmente fiel.

— Nossa! Que profundo.

— Eu também fui das poucas que não virou vadia nos braços do conformista.

— Conformista?

— É um termo que os góticos usam para descrever uma pessoa que aceita sem questionar e nem move um dedo uma situação incômoda.

— Pior que faz sentido. Então ele já chegou em ti e você deu um fora.

— Poderia dizer que sim, mas não. Parece que nunca fui alvo dele por causa que estou muito longe do seu… perfil de garota. Uma coisa me arrependo que já me deixei levar pelo papinho dele quando era criança quando justamente usou um papinho gótico.

Lorrah ri discretamente.

— Parece uma piada para você? - as veias esquerdas da testa ficam visíveis pela raiva que a gótica acabou de sentir, apesar de sua voz sem emoção.

— Longe disso. É que você lembrou um pouco meu namorado.

— Seu namorado.

— Sim. Ele no passado tem uma amargura pelo antigo namoro dele e se culpa muito disso. Eu não ri por causa de quase ter caído no papo dele, mas por seu relato parece muito com relato do seu namorado.

Henrietta observa sua colega de serviço e percebe que ela está sendo muito sincera. É um pouco irritante, mas fica grata por isso.

— Quem é seu namorado? - diz com curiosidade.

— Eric Cartman.

— Cartman? - deixa escapar um tom de surpresa.

— Sim.

— Tanto faz. Eu estou aqui para tentar passar de ano. Ano passado reprovei e fui recomendada pegar matérias facultativas para somar com a média.

— Cozinhar é divertido.

— Acho mais interessante comer.

— Essa é a melhor parte - disse Lorrah.

— Certo vamos começar fazendo o povo que a professora conformista pediu.

— Vamos - disse Lorrah com um sorriso radiante.

A redneck não deixa de reparar como Henrietta é bem atraente. O visual gótica assusta um pouco, mas o corpo… faz ela questionar da própria sexualidade. Ela pode já namorar um homem atraente, na opinião dela, contudo a gótica seria uma namorada perfeita. Afinal gosta do padrão de ter… muita 'massa', principalmente o tamanho da 'raba' que ela possui.

"Mulheres cheias são tão divas" pensa Lorrah com uma pequena inveja de sua anatomia não ser favorável para sua idealização de corpo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

— Então ela quase quebrou sua mão? - Kyle pergunta para Kenny.

Em um intervalo Kyle, Stan, Kenny e Scott estão em um canto do colégio.

— Sim, aquela ruiva parece que saiu do mato - disse Kenny massageando a própria mão - parece que ela está em um estágio de 'Cartmantização' muito avançada.

— Eu tenho uma dúvida - Scott pergunta - por que foi justamente se meter com a namorada do Cartman?

— Não percebeu? - disse Kyle - Kenny tentou abrir os olhos dela que está namorando alguém que vai destruir a vida dela.

— E precisa tenta conquistar a novata para isso? - pergunta Scott - sei que Cartman é um pau no cu e ele fazia questão de zombar minha diabete apesar que tenho que admitir que das raras ocasiões que me interagir ele nos tempos atuais nunca tocou no assunto. Mas ser talarico para mulher dos outros, isso é vacilo.

— Concordo - disse Stan.

— Vocês estão esquecendo que ele fez com Heidi - disse Kyle - ela quase se matou por causa dele.

— Muita gente já quase se matou aqui em South Park com coisa besta. Lembra da Jenny Simon que cagou nas calças? - disse Scott - lembra que a gente teve parte culpa de zombra.

— Sim, mas foi Cartman que começou - disse Kyle.

— Mas você foi conivente.

— Eu não participei do bullying dela.

— Mas também não levantou nenhum dedo. Lembra do Pip?

— Quem? - perguntam Kyle, Kenny e Stan não lembram do inglês que estava estudando de South Park.

— Ele se parecia muito com Butters e todos praticavam bullying com ele por causa por ser francês - Pip era inglês, mas Scott não lembra muito da falecida criança que foi esmagado por um monstro mecânico do passado - também ninguém fez nada.

— Cara. Onde você quer chegar? - pergunta Stan.

— Não temos obrigação com novata e nem com Cartman. Não quer confusão não procure. Simples assim. Kenny teve a mão machucada. Querem insistir mais nesse assunto?

— Temos que salvar Lorrah das garras do Cartman.

— Lorrah? - pergunta Scott.

— Ai não - disse Stan apertando o meio dos olhos com as mãos.

Como melhor amigo do Kyle lembra dos acontecimentos quando Cartman namorava Heidi. Por mais que Stan fique no lado do seu amigo tem que reconhecer a desonestidade do Kyle na época.

Por mais que tem que reconhece a rivalidade de Cartman e Kyle no passado os dois tinham uma amizade peculiar. Seu amigo parecia que tinha uma admiração pelo gordinho por causa da liberdade que o mesmo usufruía. Enquanto Cartman parecia que queria aprovação do Kyle. Mas o que isso tem haver com antigo namoro do Cartman com Heidi?

Simples, lembra que Kyle começou a semear dúvidas do Cartman para Heidi. Lógico que não faz Kyle responsável pelo que aconteceu no namoro, mas começou a conspirar. E quando Kyle começou meio atraído pela Heidi? Meio irônico a situação e Stan se pergunta foi um sentimento verdadeiro ou só uma desculpa para agir separar Heidi de Cartman? Kyle nunca procurou Heidi nem mesmo depois dela voltar ficar magra.

Stan não acha que Kyle é gay, apenas é bem retraído no sexo oposto. Pior que sente culpado por isso, afinal insistiu com ele fazer par com Bebe mesmo não estando preparado. Também lembra da Rebecca que foi a única garota que ele investiu, mas no final ela… virou uma 'Liane Cartman' da vida. Teve Nichole, mas esse sentimento de atração, Stan achou bem… racista, em considerar que Nichole gostava de basquete só por ela ser… negra.

Lorrah, uma menina ruiva redneck que não tem corpo, pelo menos Stan nunca reparou da cintura para baixo da novata. Uma caipira que parece inocente e até entende que essas características podem chamar atenção do seu melhor amigo.

Esse assunto envolvendo Lorrah vai dá uma dor de cabeça.

CONTINUA


	8. O pequeno contato

Henrietta se pergunta como foi convencida a almoçar com os conformistas desse dia. Não é a primeira vez que está tendo muita companhia feminina, afinal tem muito quando está em outras cidade com outras góticas e teve em South Park com as emos quando estava, segundo ela, manipulada pela planta para ser emo. Lorrah, a ruiva redneck; Meredith, uma ruiva comum (onde Henrietta nem sabia da existência); Patty Nelson, a garota morena que a gótica sabe o nome (ainda lembra quando Eric Cartman disse que queria beijar ela); Red, uma ruiva que costuma andar com a feminista da Wendy.

Como foi convencida sentar junto com elas?

Henrietta descobriu que Lorrah pode ser bem persuasiva principalmente quando faz uma cara fofa como um gatinho querendo pedir alguma coisa.

— Pessoal, essa é a Henrietta - disse Lorrah para as amigas e cada uma comprimenta a gótica.

— Você é a garota que mandou Wendy se foder quando ela te convidou para o grupo das meninas? - disse Red - foi engraçado na época.

— Eu reconheço uma hipócrita quando vejo uma - disse Henrietta com sua voz sem emoções - ninguém ajuda o outro sem ter um interesse pessoal envolvido. Unir todas as garotas em um só grupo? Eu consigo ver que na verdade ela só quer mandar em todas com esse papinho de união. Você devia saber disso.

— Na verdade eu sei. Também tenho noção que não posso fazer nada sozinha, então prefiro vê-la de perto para está ciente dos seus passos. Diz uma frase que: mantenha os amigos por perto e os inimigos mais perto.

— Gostei da forma de pensar.

— Eu recusei está no grupo das meninas - disse Meredith - possuo outro grupo que me auxilia.

— É aquele grupo que o namorado da Lorrah montou anos atrás? - pergunta Patty.

— Esse mesmo. Os ruivos sabem como agir discretamente.

— Lorrah também está? - pergunta Red.

— Estou, mas minha participação é pequena. Eu não sou de South Park - responde Lorrah.

— E você, Patty? Pertence em um grupo - pergunta Henrietta.

— Das garotas, mas não como Red está envolvida. Gosto de evitar confusões. Meu nome é fácil de decorar?

— Lembro aquele neonazista da quarta série ter comentado queria te beijar.

— Não vamos lembrar águas do passado - Lorrah infla as bochechas contagiando as outras garotas por risos, inclusive a gótica dá um meio sorriso.

As três amigas de Lorrah acharam interessante que Henrietta não referiu Eric Cartman de gordo, o que não deixa de ser engraçado. Parece que existe um código secreto entre as pessoas acima do peso de não zombar do peso do outro, pelo menos na mesma idade já que Cartman quando era criança xingava a mãe de Kyle de velha gorda.

— Henrietta, tenho uma dúvida que sempre quis saber qual é a diferença de gótico, vampiro e emo - pergunta Meredith.

— Os emos são um grupo que pegam essa dor e expressam ao máximo possível com choros e mutilações. Os vampiros de início eles era uma subcultura gótica, mas no fim traíram o movimento e sustentam o grupo principalmente com saga de filmes de vampiros que brilham no sol. Os góticos são como espectadores do mundo vendo todos em sua volta como páginas de livros. Podemos flertar com poetas com temas sobre dor, mas nunca sucubimos aos sentimentos. Sempre buscando algo que nos tire da conformidade que a vida oferece através da libertação das nossas mentes.

— Gostei - disse Lorrah sorrindo muito.

Entre uma troca de conversas e alimentação Henrietta viu que até não era ruim de vez em quando interagir com conformistas, apesar de nunca admitir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

— Etta - Lorrah chama Henrietta no corredor do colégio. É o fim de aula e todos estavam saindo. A gótica só foi para seu armário para guardar os materiais escolares e escuta a voz da recente garota conformista que está puxando amizade.

— Etta? - Henrietta vira para Lorrah estranhando o apelido.

— É um nome mais fácil de falar - disse Lorrah.

— O que você quer?

— Apenas dá tchau, afinal acabou o dia nada demais - Lorrah olha para baixo - droga, meu cadarço desamarrou novamente - olha para a bota direita.

Henrietta ver Lorrah se inclinando para amarrar o cadarço da bota que por consequência empinou a bunda. Tem que reconhecer que a redneck tem uma grande bunda. Uma bunda larga, gorda e suculenta. Pode reparar que muitos olhares de terceiros que estavam passando também repararam, mas logo não olharam, afinal ninguém quer ter problemas com Eric Cartman. A gótica é a única que desfruta sem pudor nenhum da visão.

"Quem me deram fazer essa raba ser gótica" pensa Henrietta.

Eric Cartman está um pouco distante e aproximando das duas. Seus pensamentos iniciais ainda são de falar com o pai de sua namorada. Tem que admitir que ele é bem intimidador, principalmente dos boatos que acabou sozinho com os PC Deltas. Um autêntico redneck que pode acabar com sua raça se descobrir que Cartman é uma ameaça. Até faz ter uma dúvida se namorar com Lorrah vale a pena, mas chegando perto vendo que ela inclinada amarrando os cadarços de suas botas já tem uma resposta: vale a pena para ter aquela raba para ele.

— Lorrah - Eric a chama quando chega perto suficiente, não importando com a gótica próxima.

— Eric - Lorrah rapidamente fica ereta e sorri para seu namorado - Etta. Tenho que apresentar meu namorado. Eric, esse é minha atual amiga, Henrietta.

— Já nos conhecemos - disse os dois juntos e um encarando o outro com estranheza.

— Se conhece.

— Pelo menos de vista - disse Cartman - ela é a garota gótica que só ficavam fumando atrás do colégio. Nunca troquei nenhuma palavra.

— Ele era o garotinho mimado que só queria chamar atenção. Só conversei com ele quando estava vestindo uma fantasia estúpida de guaxinim.

— Vadia de preto.

— Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? - disse Lorrah dizendo mais para ela do que para os dois.

Ver os dois mais discutirem, mas sem mostrar sinais de raiva como se fosse uma briga de pessoas que interagem muito, apesar de não ser o caso. Lorrah não deixa de sentir ciúmes e inveja.

A atenção dos três é desviada quando tem uns risos de algumas garotas pouco próximo ao trio. São um grupo de vampiras que olham Henrietta com divertimento. Como se o grupo fizesse questão de menosprezar e deixar essa ação mais evidente possível. Henrietta apenas encara as três com um olhar tão frio que poderia gelar até o inferno e o grupo segue seu caminho.

— Lorrah, vamos embora - disse Eric.

— Sim - disse a ruiva pegando no braço do seu namorado - tchau Henrietta. Até outro dia.

— Até - disse Henrietta seguindo seu caminho.

— Tem certeza que nunca se falaram? - disse Lorrah quando estava distante da gótica e o casal já saindo do colégio - pareciam que tem essa discussão por anos.

— Sério. Nunca conversei pessoalmente com ela. Meu único contato com ela foi em um evento muitos anos atrás em 'Casa Bunita'.

— Sei que era um lugar maneiro para se comer e fazer uma festa. O que aconteceu para vocês tivessem essa interação.

— Na época os meninos brincavam de super-heróis e meu antigo melhor amigo, Kenny me chamou junto com um novato da cidade para salvar sua irmã de um grupo que se denomina de vampiros. Quando chegamos lá era apenas uma festa de aniversário idiota dos vampiros e a irmã de Kenny estava convidado.

— Daí vocês desistiram?

— Não, Kenny ficou determinado de tirar ela de lá com preocupação de não fazer parte dos vampiros.

— Espera um pouco? A irmã dele é convidada para um lugar bacana com comida a vontade e diversão garantida e ainda ele se mete em buscá-la?

— Sim.

— Olha aquele Kenny já via que ela um cuzão, mas isso foi ser filho da puta com a própria irmã.

— Acredite que muitos encaram as atitudes dele como sendo fofo com a irmã. Acho que do tipo: que bonitinho o irmão mais velho sendo possessivo com a irmã.

— Isso é mais sendo cuzão com ela.

— Mas continuando: entre esses confrontos com os vampiros, o grupo confundindo a vadia de preto como um deles e ficou com raiva e passou ajudar Kenny. Foi nesse tempo que tive interação direta com ela.

— E foi boa?

— Foi normal. Também ela só estava ficando de baba ovo para Kenny a qual sua versão herói era alguém encapuzado se denominado como Mysterion. Olha eu posso não ter tido conversa antes com a gótica, mas tinha respeito com ela por não dá satisfação com ninguém. Contudo depois de ve-la caindo na conversa do Kenny com esse papinho 'ai você é muito sombria', 'fumar é legal', 'isso foi tão gótico', fiquei bem desacreditado por ela.

— Você gostava dela?

— Não. Eu nunca esperava que alguém, no passado, gostasse de mim ao menos se tivesse problemas mentais. Eu até fico surpreso como conseguir namorar no passado e até fico surpreso como estou namorando contigo.

— Eu gosto de você demais, Eric.

— Talvez você tenha algum parafuso a menos.

— Engraçadinho - Lorrah infla as bochechas com raiva - como era sua versão de herói?

— Guaxinim, mas não deu muito certo. Nunca tive nenhum fã.

— Eu seria sua fã número um - Lorrah sorri.

Cartman sorri para a namorada.

— Estava pensando: será que as vampiras agora implicam com Etta?

— Talvez, mas acho que ela consegue lidar com isso. Talvez elas nem partam para o confronto direto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eric Cartman está na casa da sua namorada, sentado no sofá e de frente de Bryar Thomas. De todos os pais de South Park, nenhum deles tem uma postura tão firme como pai de sua namorada. É um redneck tradicional, jovem, forte. É um homem que até agora não demonstrou que busca conflito, mas aqueles que têm o azar de entrar em conflito com eles tem a infelicidade de descobrir da pior forma que não foi boa ideia.

Nunca é fácil para um pai conhecer o futuro genro, afinal independente da idade as filhas parecem que são bebês para os bons pais. Bryan não é diferente. Contudo aceita as escolhas de Lorrah, apenas coloca a prova se os namorados dela é digno para tê-la. Pode testar que Eric Cartman está intimado pela sua presença, mas se mantém firme. Até sente vontade de fazer uma pequena intimidação onde limpa sua espingarda, mas de alguma forma parece que quer evitar deja vu.

— Quando recebi a visita de sua mãe e sua, nunca pensava chegaríamos nesse ponto, apesar de ter leves suspeitas do interesse de minha filha pelo seu… porte - disse Bryar de forma calma, enquanto olha para Lorrah que está de pé encostada na parede.

A ruiva cora quando o pai olha para ela.

— Eu tenho admitir que também não imaginava falando com você em querer sua permissão para namorar Lorrah. Ruivas nunca foram minha preferência até conhecer sua filha.

— Admito sua honestidade. Vamos ao que interessa: por que preciso permitir que você namore minha filha?

— Para ser sincero seria mais sensato em não permitir - responde Cartman.

— Eric - exclama Lorrah.

— Imagino que o senhor já tenha se informado sobre mim com as outras pessoas - disse Cartman.

— Sim. Posso dizer que você teve uma infância bem… ativa.

— Não nego que já fiz.

— Se arrepende do que já fez?

— Para ser sincero a maioria das coisas não. Como você pode ser sempre fui gordo, não tive pai e minha mãe tinha seu… 'trabalho'. Eu até tive uma namorada uns seis anos atrás, mas não terminou nada bom.

— Seis anos? Namorou com dez anos?

— Sim - Cartman fica sem jeito.

— Reconhecendo tudo isso ainda quer namorar minha filha?

— Sim.

— Por que?

— Porque ela me prometeu se for uma ameaça ela me daria um tiro no meio dos meus olhos.

Bryar rir com a frase. Conhecendo sua filha é capaz de falar isso mesmo.

Já fica sério olhando nos fundos dos olhos de Cartman que deixa o adolescente e sua namorada apreensivo.

— Lorrah já apareceu outros namorados para falar comigo. Não muitos, uns quatros do total. O normal que os garotos de sua ideia fiquem borrando de medo, mas você manteve a firmeza. Eu não ligo para que você fez ou deixou de fazer, mas precisa de muita coragem para reconhecer os próprios erros. Se minha filha o escolheu, não vejo porque negar. Você tem a minha permissão.

— Obrigado pela confiança, senhor Thomas - Cartman se levanta e estende a mão e o mais velho se levanta para apertar a mão do mais novo.

Lorrah sorri por tudo tenha dado certo.


	9. Comendo a níveis industrias

Um fim de semana para adolescente é um dia sem ir para a escola. Nesse momento Henrietta está sozinha em casa. Sua mãe saiu para visitar as irmãs, seu pai está no bar e seu irmão… está no espaço querendo encontrar os pais biológicos algo que faz desde quando descobriu que tinha poderes relacionados a cereais saudáveis. Não se incomoda estando sozinha, mas o benefício de sua mãe está em casa para cozinha faz uma considerável falta.

Ela está com fome e não tem nada para comer já pré-pronto em casa. Seus conhecimentos culinários são do nível "dá pra se virar", mas sua disposição de preparar alguma coisa naquele momento está zero. Tanto pelo… 'ânimo' que está tendo naquele momento acha muito trabalhoso esquentar um pão com queijo para comer. Nessa situação que vai na casa dos seus amigos góticos para comer de graça, mas nenhum está disponível neste momento.

A única opção mesmo é sair para o setor comercial e comer em uma lanchonete ou restaurante. Não que dinheiro seja problema, mas não queria está cercada de… conformistas. Usando suas roupas habituais, pega o carro de sua mãe que está na garagem e sai para a parte comercial. Desde aos 11 anos que dirige carro sem se importar com as leis, mas com dezessete anos já tem sua habilitação.

De longe consegue ver Lorrah com diversos sacos plásticos nas mãos de compra. Sua mente lembra quando falou com o grupo de 'não gótico' da ruiva (evitar de usar a palavra conformistas em um grupo) foi revelado uma informação: Lorrah é uma excelente cozinheira. Essa informação lhe dá uma ideia.

Ela estaciona o carro alguns metros à frente da garota magra que passa ao lado e finalmente Henrietta a chama:

— Lorrah.

— Henrietta - a garota para de andar e olha para a janela do carro.

— Quer uma carona? - disse tentando aplicar alguma emoção na sua voz, apesar de ainda continuar quase como inexpressivo.

— Eu não quero incomodar.

— Não é incomodo nenhum. Pra isso que servem as… amigas - a última palavra tenta soltar, porque nunca usou para nenhuma garota mesmo no seu grupo social. Não que esteja sendo falsa com a frase, mas não está acostumada com o uso da palavra, ainda mais para uma pessoa não gótica.

— Eu estou sozinha em casa - disse Lorrah - estou preparando o almoço. Quer comer lá em casa?

— Aceito seu convite, garota redneck.

Henrietta deixa escapar um sorriso discreto por conseguir comer uma comida caseira de graça. As outras amigas de Lorrah diziam que ela é uma excelente cozinha e está na hora de confirmar essa afirmação.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Redneck até o talo" pensa a gótica, enquanto observa a casa de Lorrah, enquanto está sentada no sofá comendo uma bandeja de bolo de chocolate com café.

South Park é uma cidade do interior e rednecks são muito comuns. Para um pessoal de fora considera qualquer um que mora na cidade como redneck. Muitas crianças e jovens procuram afastar visualmente da imagem do homem do campo seja por ter mais aceitação pública ou mesmo amante do pensamento progressista.

A expressão 'redneck' é usada muito para qualquer homem branco americano de baixa renda ou que apresenta comportamentos… 'caipira' ou mesmo que vai contra ao pensamento dos Democratas. Contudo para os homens verdadeiros do campo a expressão é utilizada com orgulho. Esse é o caso do senhor Thomas e sua filha.

Vendo Lorrah cozinhar está fazendo basicamente carne e massa. Só comprou alguns ingredientes para lasanha. As carnes já estavam sendo preparadas. Henrietta experimentando o bolo já consegue ver a qualidade da ruiva como cozinheira. O café também está ótimo: um amargo leves porções de açúcar. Lorrah está com avental colocando a costela para assar, enquanto frita frango. Ver que puré de batata está pronto e a lasanha já está no fogo. Toda aquela comida sendo preparada pela ruiva faz sua boca salivar. A quantidade que ela está fazendo assusta um pouco, mas Henrietta não se preocupa com desperdícios.

No meu desse sentimento de gula não deixa de reparar uma outra… 'visão' que desperta um outro… desejo de pecado capital. Muitas vezes ver Lorrah de costa e seus olhos descem justamente na farta bunda da ruiva. Interessante quando a olha de frente o grande quadril passa despercebido dando impressão que ela é magrinha, contudo olhando de costa consegue ver toda… magnitude dos quadris largos e fartos de Lorrah. Apesar do short jeans ser curto, não é daquelas peças de roupa extremamente justas. Quando Lorrah se inclina parece que a qualquer momento a peça de roupa vai arrebentar. Henrietta admite que veio apenas para comer, mas essas visões dá fome 'comer' a cozinheira.

— Pronto. Dentro de alguns minutos vai esta pronto - disse Lorrah ainda estando na cozinha.

Henrietta pega um pedaço de bolo na mão direita e a xícara de café na mão esquerda na outra e se levanta.

— Não fez comida demais? - disse a gótica com sua típica calma fúnebre.

— Hum… talvez sim - Lorrah coloca o indicador nos lábios ficando pensativa - mas posso guardar para meu pai depois - estala os dedos da mão direita.

Henrietta come todo pedaço do bolo que estava na mão e com um gole toma todo café.

— Eu não sei como você não engorda com uma dieta dessas - coloca a xícara na pia.

— Algumas pessoas tem sorte de ter uns quilinhos a mais e outras não - Lorrah faz um beicinho.

— Heim? Você queria ser gorda? - Henrietta não esconde a surpresa, afinal ela mesma tentou com muito custo sair da condição de sobrepeso, mas infelizmente não conseguiu e encontrar uma pessoa que desejaria ser gorda.

— Seria meu sonho, mas infelizmente posso comer o que for que não vou engordar.

— É a primeira vez que escuto alguém queria… - Henrietta engole seco antes de admitir uma afirmação -... ter um físico parecido comigo.

— Você é perfeita! - disse Lorrah.

— Perfeita? Isso é uma cantada? - pergunta com um tom de malícia.

— Não… é que… - Lorrah fica vermelha.

Henrietta achando divertido a reação da redneck e se aproxima muito perto ao ponto de sussurrar no seu ouvido:

— Gosta daquilo que ver? - pergunta de maneira muito sugestiva.

— Henrietta, eu…

— Pode me chamar de Etta - diz com uma voz pastosa e suave.

Lorrah desvia o olhar e Henrietta sorri. Dá pra ver na cara que a ruiva não tem intimidade tão íntima com o sexo feminino ou para algumas pessoas dizem especialistas em cisgeneridade um contato mais íntimo com uma mulher cisgênero. Parece que tem uma… curiosidade por contato mais… carnal.

Basta um movimento simples de levar a mão no rosto dela, direcionar seu rosto para frente e tomar seus lábios. Contudo existem alguns princípios que são comuns para muitos grupos, inclusives aos góticos. Não ficar com uma pessoa comprometida. Não que tenha alguma coisa contra ou a favor do namorado de Lorrah, mas toda pessoa merece um (a) companheiro (a) se o mesmo desejar. Os góticos prezam muitas coisas que muitos podem achar estranho, mas uma coisa que prezam é o respeito em um relacionamento. Tanto que alguns anos atrás Henrietta junto com seus amigos cobrou uma atitude do Stan em proteger Wendy, sua namorada, mas o mesmo não levantou um dedo para o mesmo.

Henrietta se afasta de Lorrah e comenta:

— Muita gente tem nojo das pessoas que tem físico... semelhante a mim - mesmo não demonstrando tem muita amargura pelos bullyings que sofreu por causa do seu peso.

— Eu particularmente não gosto de magros. Para mim, parece que uma pessoa magra demais está doente tanto em físico como em caráter. Como a vadia da mulher que me colocou no mundo largou meu pai para ficar com o amante judeu esquelético - Lorrah fala com um ódio em suas palavras.

— Parece que aprendeu um pouco da linguagem Cartman - Henrietta deixa escapar um semi-sorriso.

— Dane-se. Judeus pode até ficar vivo, mas se não me venham encher meu saco imaginário.

— Para mim judeus são apenas religiosos, apesar de ter um certo representante aqui em South Park dessa religião que me faz, as vezes, pensar que os judeus precisavam ser exterminados.

— Nossa. O que esse judeu fez?

— Apenas se parece com meu irmão adotivo e eu o odeio.

Atenção das duas vai que um gato estava quintal da casa de Lorrah. Um gato cinza do sexo feminino que estava miando. Alguns momentos depois aparece Eric Cartman que estava pulando a cerca.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eric Cartman está no seu quarto, enquanto está mexendo no computador jogando Counter-Strike Go com seus amigos. Nesse momento Cartman e sua equipe está jogando no time terroristas.

— Em Kevin. Eu ouvi uma história curiosa no seu trabalho - diz a voz Davin dentro do canal de comunicação do jogo. Ele está se referindo ao trabalho do Kevin que trabalha em uma lanchonete - eu ouvir que pediram um rabo de galo, uma bebida brasileira, e em vez de pegar a bebida ficou de quatro em cima da mesa. Que porra é essa, marreco?

É fato que esse fato descrição não é verdade, mas são adolescentes e criados em South Park. Não perdem a piada de humor negro em nenhum momento.

— Esse é o verdadeiro rabo de galo - disse Cartman zombando.

Kevin até pensa em responder, mas em uma situação dessa é melhor aceitar as provocações do que tentar se defender e dá mais… munição para seus… amigos.

— Como dizem o cliente tem sempre razão - disse Cartman.

— O cliente tem sempre tesão - disse Butters.

O grupo ri muito com a piada do Butters. Talvez não foi intenção dele de fazer uma piada muito engraçada, contudo virou uma excelente piada onde todos estão rindo ao ponto de suas respectivas barrigas doerem.

Terminado de jogar Cartman vai cozinha para preparar alguma coisa para sua gata e para ele, já que sua mãe não está em casa.

— Nepeta. Nepeta. Onde está você - desce as escadas e vai para sala. Depois para a cozinha e ver que a porta que dá para o quintal de sua casa estava aberta. Indo para o lado externo de sua residência ver sua gata pulando a cerca.

— Puta que pariu - sentindo cheiro no ar percebe que a casa de sua namorada está fazendo costela - espero que não incomode o senhor Thomas. Ele pula a cerca e fala para sua gata:

— Nepeta. Volte aqui menina.

— Miau - disse a gata em resposta.

— Eric - disse Lorrah vai até a porta de vidro e abre.

— Desculpe invadir seu quintal, estava atrás dessa menina - pega sua gata no colo.

— Miau.

Henrietta até fica surpresa por Lorrah e Cartman serem vizinhos, mas consegue não transparecer isso para manter sua fachada de gótica.

"Eu não ficaria surpreso se uma parte da cerca tivesse um buraco na altura da cintura dele" pensa a gótica rindo no seu subconsciente.

— Estou perto de almoçar, por que não almoça comigo e Etta? - disse Lorrah.

— Etta? - Cartman olha atrás e ver a gótica - ok, estou surpreso de só está ela, porque eu só a vejo andando com seu grupo.

— De uma chance para ela, Eric.

— Nunca fui contra a pessoa dela - Eric dá um beijo rápido nos lábios da redneck - também nunca fui a favor.

— Vamos comer sem brigar, tudo bem? - Lorrah.

— Que isso até parece que só vivo brigando - sorri confiante.

— Por que eu não me sinto segura com essa afirmação.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Comer. Um ato simples que pode dá muita satisfação. Henrietta e Eric estão sentados na mesa junto com Lorrah se servindo da grande quantidade de comidas. Até mesmo a gata do Cartman está comendo um pouco na carne em um pratinho no chão. Lorrah não deixa de admirar seu namorado e sua amiga comendo, afinal eles são bons de garfo e come em grandes quantidades que de forma hipérbole poderia dizer que estão comendo em quantidades industriais.

"Anos cozinhando finalmente valeram a pena" pensa Lorrah orgulhosa, enquanto observa os dois comerem. De certa forma se sente como a bruxa da história de João e Maria. De certa forma se tivesse oportunidade de… morder os dois faria sem hesitar.

— Quanto às suas amigas falaram que você cozinhava bem, não imaginava que era tão bem - disse Henrietta - meus parabéns.

— Obrigada Etta.

— Vejo que Nepeta está gostando também - ver que a gata está bem satisfeita.

— Nepeta? Que nome estranho - disse Henrietta.

— Nome de uma planta em uma parte Europa chamada Nepeta Cataria. Também conhecido como erva-dos-gatos - disse Eric.

— Nossa Eric. Você é muito culto.

— Que nada. Aposto que ele viu uma websérie e pegou esse nome - disse Henrietta.

— Aposto se tivesse um gato daria nome de Satanás - disse Cartman.

— Góticos não são satanistas - ela se vira para Cartman.

— Me explique aquela vez em Casa Bunita.

— Eu tinha apenas amizade com Satã e tirava os poderes dele. Sabia que cultuava Cthulhu no passado?

— To sabendo disso agora.

— Pensava quando ele despertasse ele traria o mundo em caos, mas quando dei por mim você o manipulou.

— Que posso dizer. Até uma entidade cósmica tem seu coração. Irritada comigo por ter feito isso?

— Não, apenas com raiva do viado do meu irmão que derrotou a criatura facilmente.

Lorrah acha interessante a interação do seu namorado com Henrietta. Eles parecem ser inconstantes na interação. Variam em uma verdadeira amizade com uma rivalidade.

— Henrietta. Qual é sua crença? - pergunta Lorrah.

— Cristã.

— Cristã? - disse Eric e Lorrah juntos.

— Achava cristianismo conformista, mas conheci uma organização interna da Ordem de São Nortenho chamada Irmandade da Santa Ravena que tinha atividades de tratar os corpos para serem enterrados. Vendo a santa e a ordem foi algo mais gótico que já vi no catolicismo.

— Eu gosto da Ordem dos Cavaleiros Teutônicos da Santa Maria. Acho eles muito melhores que os Cavaleiros Templários - disse Eric.

— Nossa. Vocês são tão aprofundados a ordens encleciativas que fico até sem jeito com toda essa informação - disse Lorrah.

— Em questão de arma de fogo você dá um banho em nós todos - disse Eric.

— Isso é verdade. Adoro armas de fogo - Lorrah fala com os olhos brilhando.

— Redneck até o talo - disse Henrietta.

— Lembra do nosso primeiro encontro, Eric? A gente atirou que só.

— Lembro-me sim - responde o rapaz.

— E pensar que você conseguiria namorar novamente - disse Henrietta.

— Não sabia que minha vida sentimental era importante.

— Quando eu estava na quinta série você só ficava grudado com aquela vegana o tempo todo não tem como reparar.

— Vamos falar de outra coisa - Lorrah infla as bochechas em sinal de ciúmes.

— A comida está boa - disse Eric.

— Concordo - disse Henrietta - é a melhor costela que já comi na vida.

— Espere só quando eu fizer um churrasco. Aí vão ver que é qualidade de carne - disse Lorrah convicta.

— Aposto que a churrasqueira é um tambor improvisado - disse Henrietta.

— Vendo no quintal até que tem uma churrasqueira de tijolos, mas é bem capaz de trazer um tambor - disse Eric.

— As coisas simples que fazem comida boa. Vocês estão reclamando de barriga cheia - disse Lorrah

— Eu até pergunto, amor. Você comeu o mesmo tanto que a gente. Eu me pergunto: onde vai toda essa comida?

— Ela desce para o cu. Só pode - disse Henrietta - fazendo o casal gordinho ri.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de farto almoço o trio foi para o quarto da ruiva para jogar vídeo-game e jogaram por 3 horas seguidas até Henrietta e depois Lorrah caírem no sono. Eric está sentado no chão com controle na mão, mas no fim ele cansou. Foi divertido os três competirem no jogo de tiro e luta. Quando a gótica ia para o banheiro, Eric aproveitava para dar uns amassos em sua namorada.

Olhando para as duas ver que ambas estão em um sono profundo. Henrietta está em posição fetal, enquanto Lorrah espalhada na cama. Engraçado que a ruiva se mexeu tanto que a blusa dela subiu um pouco deixando o ventre totalmente a mostra. E ainda sua namorada está usando uma saia, porque sentiu calor demais no quarto e tirou o short e a meia.

Não é a primeira vez que Lorrah cai no sono, afinal na noite anterior estava assistindo um filme na casa dela onde adormeceu em seus ombros. Descobriu que ela é difícil de acordar.

Eric aproveita para dar um carinho no seu cabelo curto, enquanto admira o corpo de sua namorada. Uma pele cheia de sardas, mas ainda sim uma pele sensível e delicada aos olhos masculinos.

Eric nunca imaginou que sentiria atraído por ruivas, mas Lorrah é uma amostra que pode fazer ele viciar. Os cabelos curtos que ele gosta tanto e a bunda grande que só de imaginar pegando já o deixa duro. Tudo isso está ao seu alcance basta apenas estender a mão para tocar… aquilo que é seu.

Muito errado! Eric sabe muito bem disso e até está correto se reter. O grande desafio é que seus hormônios apelam para explorar o corpo de sua namorada mesmo dormindo. Ele não quer errar com Lorrah como fez com a antiga namorada.

O que não ajuda são as expressões faciais de sua namorada meio de felicidade como se dissesse 'por favor, me abuse'. Cartman sabe que essa interpretação é totalmente absurdo e só está querendo uma justificativa para fazer algo errado.

Ele acaricia a mão no ventre pálido da ruiva e acaricia com as pontas os dedos aquela região. Tendo mais curiosidade em saber onde foi parar todo aquele alimento que ela comeu. Pelo menos é isso que ele está querendo argumentar já que está cedendo um pouco dos seus desejos… errados.

O corpo adormece estremece em resposta e o sorriso inconsciente de Lorrah se alarga. Não é um sinal que ele estava esperando. Queria um sinal de incômodo para induzir a pará-lo, mas parece que tem sinais para… continuar.

"Eu sou um filho da puta!" pensa Eric, enquanto fecha os olhos para relutar entre si. Aproveitar de uma pessoa sempre foi o prazer dele mesmo quando era criança. Como adorava manipular e enganar alguém para fazer seus caprichos. Como gostava de ver o sofrimento da pessoa se desesperando por uma de suas maldades. Ainda sente o gosto das lágrimas de seu meio irmão quando provocou a morte do seu pai biológico e fez chili com o corpo dele e de sua esposa. Sente a satisfação de alguém serra as pernas para se libertar das correntes que tinha prendido uma pessoa. Ou vendo os corpos de hippies sendo esmagados pela entidade lovecraftiana no passado. Ou mesmo o prazer de ver o corpo do seu ex-melhor amigo, Kenny, sendo estraçalhado pelo trem passando em cima.

Sente neste exato momento como um comprador que está analisando a qualidade de uma escrava para ter uma noção da… 'qualidade' de determinados… 'serviços'.

Eric tenta afastar sua visão de Lorrah, mas uma outra visão quase deixa desnorteado. Henrietta também está dormindo em uma posição bem confortável. Sua mente pervertida e distorcida quer também 'avaliar' aquele corpo gótico e farto. Ela pode está acima do peso, mas isso parece que realça mais as qualidades físicas. Os seios grandes e a bunda enorme. Com certeza é maior que sua namorada, mas isso por causa da massa corporal que Henrietta tem a mais. Talvez se ela estivesse na mesma condição física que Lorrah teria o mesmo tamanho de bunda.

Contudo essa tentação é mais facilmente contida, por desconhecer o grau de sono da gótica. Ou seja, o grau de ser pego em flagra é desconhecido. O medo e também o fato dela ser uma amiga de sua namorada meio que inibe por total a ideia de explorar.

"É melhor ter uma rabuda na mão que duas voando por aí" pensa Cartman.

Para seu desconhecimento Henrietta está acordando, mas não se mexeu nenhum momento. Sua primeira visão foi justamente quando Eric estava explorando o ventre de Lorrah.

"O que ele está fazendo"? É um pensamento que a gótica tem e sabe o que o rapaz está fazendo é bem… errado. Enfrentando em vez de manifestar alguma indignação do ato está mais irritada por não ser ela que esteja abusando da redneck.

Logo fechou os olhos, porque o olhar do Cartman foi para sua direção. Faz a mesma pergunta, mas desta vez porque ele está fritando.

"Não me diga que ele quer…" Henrietta faz um esforço para não abrir os olhos. Eric parece que encontrou um alvo mais… sombrio para suas… 'análises'. Ela está se questionando do porque Cartman está trocando uma ruiva totalmente em forma por algo mais… gordo como ela. Mas parece esse detalhe não é um… desagrado para o rapaz.

Abre os olhos timidamente, mas parece que os olhos do rapaz estão novamente focados na ruiva. Parece que o namoro trás um pacto de fidelidade que impede até mesmo dele explorar outros corpos. Henrietta tem que admitir essa qualidade, apesar da situação bem errada.

Ver que ele começa a subir as mãos para os seios de Lorrah. Só acha curioso que quando chegou as mãos pararam e não sabe do porquê. Eric descobriu um… 'segredo' de Lorrah naquele exato momento: ela não está usando sutiã.

Seios não é algo que Lorrah chama atenção, mas para Eric ainda aprecia. Tem aréolas pequenas e faz massagens com cuidado para não acordar Lorrah. Ele até sente que estão enrijecidas com o toque. Os polegares masculinos sentem os bicos pequenos dos seios macios e aproveita para fazer movimentos lentos e circulares.

— Eric… - sussurra Lorrah com um gemido durante o sono que pega tanto Eric e Henrietta desprevenidos.

Se ainda existia um sentimento inibidor para impedir do rapaz estava fazendo acabou de sumir. Um sorriso psicopata aparece na face do rapaz e uma determinada parte fica mais apertada. Henrietta que está vendo tudo, já que está deitada de lado na direção do casal, pressiona suas duas pernas para tentar inibir uma… sensação que está tendo em… sua… intimidade.

"Por que não consigo tirar os olhos disso"? pensa a gótica ficando excitada com que está vendo.

"Será possível? Lorrah poderia estar sonhando com esse momento?" pensa no rapaz, enquanto continua sua… 'análise'.

Desta vez suas mãos agora vai avaliar as coxas grossas da redneck. A saia dela está pouco levantada e conseja já notar a umidade que está sendo formada na calcinha branca dela, cena inclusive notada por Henrietta que morde os lábios pela cena e desejando que… queria participar dessa… 'análise'.

As coxas de Lorrah são polposas e bem carnudas. Eric sente tão em apertá-las e Henrietta ver sendo apertadas tentando ter cuidado para conhecer o corpo de Lorrah melhor, mas é inevitável chegar nas partes mais íntimas. Gostaria de poder explorar sua bunda farta, grande e gorda, mas a posição que Lorrah está deitada não está permitindo.

Se sua namorada acordasse justamente nesse momento que está abusando do corpo dela? Difícil imaginar como seria a reação dela. Contudo uma fantasia de fude-la naquele lugar nem importando com a presença da gótica e fazendo o máximo de esforço para não acordá-la. Também não imaginando que a terceira pessoa está totalmente acordada e testemunhando todo seu… crime.

— Lorrah. Eu cheguei - Bryar Thomas acaba de chegar em casa e grita para chamar atenção da filha.

Cartman pula para trás por susto e Henrietta arregala os olhos. Parece que esse crime não vai ser consumado por completo. Ou será que era crime?

"Droga" pensa Lorrah que todo esse tempo estava fingindo e aproveitando cada toque do seu namorado "justamente quando estava chegando na melhor parte" infla as bochechas de raiva. Contudo logo finge que está acordando, assim como Henrietta para encontrar com senhor Thomas.

Os três fingem que nada aconteceu naquele quarto. Pelo menos Lorrah está satisfeita por saber que qualquer momento pode… evoluir o relacionamento a qualquer momento.

CONTINUA


	10. Um dia comum

A rotina escolar é quase penosa para Henrietta, mas suportável. Sendo obrigada estudar algumas matérias que não gosta, estar em ambientes com pessoas fúteis de forma obrigatória. Sendo uma americana tem liberdade de fazer uma grade curricular de colocar materiais que ela gosta ou que pelo menos suporta. Está mais interessada na futura faculdade onde pensa fazer engenharia mecânica, algo incomum que alguém pensaria a gótica fazer. Tecnologia sempre consideram um mau para o planeta Terra, o que leva uma idéia fúnebre. A possibilidade de conseguir uma bolsa na faculdade é zero, afinal não se destaca nos estudos e sua participação dos esportes se limita às aulas de educação física, apesar do preparo que conseguiu durante a época que estava tentando emagrecer e das atividades físicas que faz para manter. Contudo sabendo que os reitores das faculdades estão abraçando o politicamente correto é bem capaz de conseguir uma bolsa por ser _'uma minoria social que não encontrou o espaço para se manifestar durante o ensino básico e médio'._

Suas melhores companhias: o grupo gótico onde encontra seus melhores amigos e pessoas que têm mais facilidade de interação. Existem algumas exceções, mas maior parte não passa colegas. O grupo de Lorrah pode dizer que é o grupo não gótico que tem amizades verdadeiras. Também pode dizer que está tendo amizade com Eric Cartman. Mesmo com as discussões e troca de ofensas Henrietta e o rapaz de algum elo de amizade que está se formando nesses dias recentes.

Sempre conheceu de vista vendo muitos momentos que ele foi mimado, apanhou de outras pessoas, quando ele manipulava até multidões, das confusões que tinha com o grupo do antigo 'Raven', das vezes que ele se vestiu de mulher em público e muitos outros momentos. Ainda acha ele como conformista, mas um conformista que está muito longe dos demais. Uma admiração que Henrietta tem foi a coragem que ele teve de sair do grupo dele e montar seu próprio grupo de amigos. Foi o mais perto que Cartman faz algo como… gótico.

Tem que dizer que ele ficou muito bonito com passar dos anos. Sua estatura alta, seu queijo pouco quadrado com leve furo, seus olhos bicolores e até mesmo sua barriguinha avantajado dá um charme para aquele homem jovem. Ele tem uma grande bunda ou como os antigos amigos gostavam de lembrar uma bunda gorda, mas nada feia. Tem que admitir quando ele se vestia de mulher era um raro momento para apreciar aquela parte. Também Eric é muito arrumado e organizado na aparência, diferente de muitos semelhantes ao físico dele que são desleixados por completo.

Gostaria de tê-lo como namorado para principalmente resolver as contendas que tem com as garotas vampiras do grupo rival. Elas sempre fazem questão de enfatizar que Henrietta não consegue um relacionamento. Não é uma situação que a gótica acha desesperadora ou que deixe triste. Contudo ter essas provocações constantes de suas rivais é algo que a irrita.

As provocações das vampiras sempre foram algo sutis como aquele dia em Casa Bonita onde Kenny e Eric estavam querendo estragar as festas dos vampiros, uma das vampiras a chamou para ajudar. Em olhos leigos pensam as vampiras confundiram Henrietta por uma delas, mas no lado interno esse 'erro' foi bem proposital. Motivo: para provocar ela.

— Então gótica! Comendo como uma porca como sempre? - diz uma das vampiras para Henrietta, enquanto o pequeno grupo de três pessoas cruzam o caminho com a gótica.

— Não. Enjoei de sua mãe - disse Henrietta sem virar as costas com uma voz fria.

— Como sempre: sem classe. Por isso que não consegue namorado - disse uma das vampiras.

— Namorado? Ela tem mais cara de lésbica - disse a segunda.

— E mesmo assim não consegue ninguém - disse a terceira.

Henrietta apenas vira para as três e as encara com um olhar frio. Mesmo pessoas especialistas em analisar expressões faciais teriam muita dificuldade em saber que ela está transmitindo. Tudo que as três garotas veem é um olhar desprovido de emoção e gélido. Não se sabe que a intenção seja apenas olhar feio ou de raiva ou 'eu vou destruir sua alma'.

É comum para as pessoas evitarem confronto, afinal no mundo da natureza uma briga pode resultar a morte do perdedor (seja imediato) e também do vencedor (seja as lesões dos ferimentos). As vampiras estão em maior número, mas como Henrietta não está demonstrando nenhum medo ou receio para as três isso graças a sua falta de expressão leva a duas impressões: uma que Henrietta está segura mesmo em desvantagem numérica e muito ameaçadora. Resultado: as vampiras se afastaram rapidamente.

Lorrah estava vendo a cena toda e logo pensa: "preciso falar com Eric".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

— Descobriu alguma coisa sobre o paradeiro do Scott Tenorman? - Kyle pergunta para seu melhor amigo, enquanto está na biblioteca com diversos livros sobre a mesa estudando.

Stan está em pé senta na frente do melhor amigo e diz:

— Eu consegui contato com os parentes dele e soube que ele morreu.

— Morreu? - Kyle tira os olhos - como?

— Parece que teve um infarto fatal - disse Stan.

— Que merda. Se ele estivesse vivo bem poderia influenciar Lorrah terminar com Cartman estando ainda naquele grupo de ruivos.

— Olha Kyle. Não acha que está sendo obcecado demais com o namoro do Cartman? Ele nunca mais implicou contigo, com Kenny e comigo. A namorada dele não foi seduzida pelo Kenny e ainda o colocou para correr. Não acha que é melhor a gente esquecer esse assunto e seguir nossas próprias vidas?

— Stan. Lembra da Heidi? Quer aqueles lances de abusos se repita?

— Para ser sincero nunca me preocupei com Heidi. Talvez a única vez quando a gente achou que Cartman era o hater que estava infernizando Heidi.

— E por causa disso veja o inferno que aconteceu.

— Vou ser sincero: o namoro deles já estava fadado ao fracasso. Cartman não estava sendo ele mesmo e forçando ser algo que não era ele, enquanto Heidi estava colocando todas as forças no relacionamento já que o viu como a única luz do fim do túnel.

— Por isso que não quero que isso se repita com a novata.

— A gente concorda que Cartman é preconceituoso ao extremo não é surpresa ver que ele está dando certo justamente com uma garota redneck.

— Uma pobre garota do interior que está sendo ingênuo nas mãos dele. Não acha que está sendo preconceituoso com os rednecks?

— Mas foi esperta em evitar Kenny. Não estou.

— Por isso que a gente precisa ajudá-la. Cartman é bom em manipular as pessoas.

— E por que não foi diretamente falar com ela?

— Estava em dias de prova.

Stan fica em silêncio com a resposta do seu melhor amigo. Não fica indignado e o compreende. Kyle pegou muitos cursos em sua grade curricular e para o azar dele todos estavam em provas. Tem que concordar que seu amigo está bem atarefado, principalmente aquele que só quer ter nota boa em todas as matérias. Contudo Stan sabe que na verdade Kyle tem uma dificuldade em se aproximar do sexo oposto. Desde dos acontecimentos que ele se aproximou na Rebecca Cotswolds para tê-la como namorada o traumatizou. A garota citada era alguém bem tímida que se transformou… uma 'versão feminina do Kenny'. Também teve o caso Nichole onde pensou que a garota estava afim dele, mas por causa do Cartman que Nichole ficou com Token. Stan sempre teve uma pergunta se Cartman já estava agindo em Nichole e Token antes ou depois do Kyle ter interesse na garota. Stan não tem uma visão total para saber de todos os acontecimentos.

Kyle já se interessou por Heidi, isso é fato, mas nunca a procurou quando ela terminou com Cartman. Nunca mais falou que ela era legal ou demonstrou interesse por Heidi novamente. Existia uma regra entre homens de não envolver com mulheres que já foram namoradas de amigos. Kyle nunca gostou do Cartman, apesar de ter muitas situações pareciam que eram grandes amigos. Pode ver que essa regra poderia ser ignorada.

Lembra quando Cartman ainda estava no seu grupo. Kyle começou a combinar com os outros para isolar Cartman. Stan sempre vai estar ao lado do seu melhor amigo, sua surpresa foi que Kenny apoiou a ideia sem pensar duas vezes. Para Stan achou estranho como Kenny nem refutou Kyle sendo que era o melhor amigo do Cartman.

O problema que não conseguiu apoio dos outros garotos desta vez. Craig estava com a cabeça no seu namoro com Tweek, Butters sempre apoia Cartman, Token seguido por Clyde estavam arrependidos pelo que fizeram para destruir todos os equipamentos que dão acesso a internet do Cartman e não aderiram. Scott Malkinson aderiu a idéia.

Só que aconteceu algo inusitado: Eric fez questão de falar para Stan, Kyle e Kenny que arrumaria novos amigos. E não é que ele conseguiu? Butters sempre estava com ele, Kevin era um fã de ficção científica mais isolado, mas de alguma forma entrou no grupo do Cartman. Davin Miller que foi a amizade mais inusitada, afinal ninguém sabe quem é ele, afinal parece aqueles personagens bem secundários que só aparece uma vez em uma série.

— E se você não conseguir convencer a novata terminar com Cartman?

— Aí é simples: eu vou encher de porrada aquele bunda gorda.

Stan fica quieto. Tem que concordar que Cartman nunca foi de bater fisicamente alguém, mas será que ele não mudou isso com passar dos tempos? É fato que ele ficou bem mais quieto com passar dos anos não sendo mais aquele menino que adora chamar atenção.

Ele faz comentários ofensivos? Faz, mas não fica falando de uma forma para todo mundo da sala escutar.

Ele é mimado? É, mas nunca mais exigiu presentes em suas festas de aniversário. Festas que seu grupo nunca mais foi convidado.

Ele é gordo? Sim, mas tem que admitir que ficou mais em forma, apesar de ter avantajada barriga.

Ele é fraco? No passado sim, mas hoje não sabe. Sabe que a condição física dele melhorou ao ponto de ser alguém mediano.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

— Então você viu três garotas implicando aquela gótica - disse Cartman para sua namorada, enquanto está comendo no refeitório. O casal resolveu comer juntos longe de seus respectivos amigos - é normal isso. Aquelas três garotas são do grupo chamada vampiros e eles tem rivalidade com os góticos. O casal está sentado frente a frente.

— E só por causa disso que essas vampiras implicam com Etta?

— Eu ouvir dizer que ela junto com outros góticos tacaram fogo na loja especializada em vender roupas e acessórios dos vampiros. Desde disso que o grupo não se entende.

— Isso tá explicado.

— Eu recomendo nunca confundir ela como uma vampira. Ela fica irritada.

— Tirando as presas do outro grupo é difícil saber quem é quem.

— Os góticos normalmente gostam mais coisas mais antigas como Edgar Allan Poe, bandas de músicas que só eles reconhecem e ocultismo sombrio. Os vampiros eu pesquisei que são um tipo de gótico, mas graças a Saga Crepúsculo eles ficaram mais… coloridos.

— Isso explica a purpurina na cara.

— Pensava que você iria ficar mais brava.

— Por que?

— Afinal, você não é uma vampira ruiva real?

— Bobo - Lorrah mostra a língua.

— Você é minha vampira.

— Nossa, mas que romântico - diz de uma forma sarcástica.

— Voltando para o assunto: o que aquelas vampiras estavam falando para provocar a gótica.

— Que ela não tem namorado.

— Ela não era lésbica?

— Eric!

— Sério, daquele dia que a gente comeu na sua casa, Henrietta não parava de olhar sua bunda também.

— Também? Então você também olhava? - Lorrah cora.

— Não tem como não olhar - Eric cora.

— Bom saber. Então Etta é lésbica?

— Imaginando a forma de pensar dos góticos é bem capaz que eles falariam que sexualidade é algo conformista. Talvez os góticos sejam bissexuais ou pansexual.

— O que é pansexual?

— É uma pessoa que sente atração com qualquer bípede com polegares opositores.

Lorrah ri.

— Então como a gente pode ajudar Etta?

— Hum - Cartman fica pensativo - a gente podia dá uma de cupido e conseguir alguém para ela.

— Isso seria ótimo.

— Tem muitos problemas para conseguir alguém para ela. Seu estilo de vida não é muito atrativo e infelizmente ela tem um corpo que muitos não gostam.

Lorrah poderia contra-argumentar, mas sabe que seu namorado está falando. Pessoas gordas realmente não são um padrão de beleza.

— Meus amigos todos estão já estão namorando. E de garotos solteiros que conheço nenhum bate com o perfil com Henrietta. Garotas lésbicas não tem nenhuma assumida aqui em South Park.

— Por que?

— É quando chegaram as orientais para intercâmbios elas fortaleceram o gosto por um estilo de desenho chamado yaoi. Romances lésbicos ficou colocado de lado.

— Complicado - Lorrah fica silencio, mas logo pergunta:

— Você acha Etta feia?

— Por que a pergunta? - Cartman fica confuso.

— Só responda.

— Olha sempre achei ela bonitinha mesmo achando uma loucura de andar com vestido sem manga em um frio infernal em South Park. Essa personalidade fria faz que o frio da cidade ser uma brisa de verão.

— Essa descrição é muito bonita, mas muito brochante.

— E o que você quer que eu fale?

— Fale se ela é gostosa ou não.

— Essa atração lésbica sua para a gótica tá demais. Caralho.

— Eu também sou tarada por ti - Lorrah cora.

— Tá legal - Cartman cora - viciada em pessoas com ossos grandes. Uma coisa é certo: nunca vou te levar para uma luta de sumô.

— Eu já tenho meu próprio lutador - Lorrah sorri.

— Engraçadinha. Então se importa falar de outra mulher.

— Se não falar de outra que não seja Henrietta eu arranco seu pau.

— É com saber que tenho uma namorada compreensiva.

— Bobo.

— Tá legal. Aqui na cidade não tem muitas cheinhas como elas e das poucas que têm Henrietta é a melhor. Incrível como ela tem as gordurinhas no lugares certo. Tem uns seios relativamente grande e uma raba enorme. Ela sendo branquinha dá vontade de deixar umas marcas na região certa. Satisfeita?

— Nossa! Quase sentir ciúmes. A bunda dela é realmente grande.

— Mas isso porque ela é cheinha. Se ela tivesse seu físico teria uma bunda de tamanho igual.

— Por isso que queria ser gordinha - Lorrah se lamenta.

— Mas enfim, por que toda essa pergunta sobre a gótica?

— Eu que tenho uma ideia.

— Fala aí.

— É o seguinte…

CONTINUA


	11. Três não é demais

O grupo de vampiros de South Park são formados por sua maioria adolescentes e crianças que aderem um estilo de vida que emula vampiros (apesar uns três ou quatro adultos). Bebem suco de tomate para emular o ato de beber sangue (segundo boatos que dizem que esse suco pode pegar mais doenças do que beber sangue de verdade, mas nada confirmado), vestem de preto, tem nomes que fazem ligações de vampiros famosos da cultura pop. Boa parte passam purpurina na pele para imitar o ato de brilhar no sol que foi mostrado na saga Crepúsculo.

A tribo social de vampiros é uma variação da tribo dos góticos, mas os dois grupos em particular de South Park tem tanto atritos que fazem os dois grupos serem movimentos diferentes independentes. Os vampiros são mais numerosos, mas os góticos… quando querem agir… não medem esforços desde sequestrar alguém ou queimar uma loja de um shopping.

As partes masculinas encaram os góticos como se quisesse brigar, mas nunca entraram em confronto físico. Já a parte feminina provoca a gótica de forma mais direta com provocações. Como Henrietta é a única gótica fica muito mais fácil. A principal provocação delas era jogar na cara que ela não tinha namorado.

Palavra chave 'tinha', porque nesse exato momento a gótica estar aos beijos com Eric Cartman nos corredores do colégio durante o intervalo deixando as vampiras com boca aberta. Ele não é nem de longe como um rapaz cobiçado por muitas.

E ainda para deixar mais em choque vem uma ruiva com aparência redneck que beija Henrietta deixando as vampiras em curto. Sempre insultavam a Henrietta por ser uma lésbica em potencial, mas não imaginava que ela era bissexual.

Mas como será que aconteceu… esse… peculiar… relacionamento? Na memória de Eric lembra exatamente:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

– Você quer o que? - Henrietta está reunida no quintal da casa Lorrah escutando a mesma a fantástica ideia.

– Que você namore com Eric - disse a ruiva em um tom tão despreocupada que parece algo simples. Cartman está sentado na cadeira ao lado da namorada, enquanto Henrietta está na poltrona.

– Você, ruiva, endoidou - disse a gótica.

– Concordo - disse Eric.

– Você não quer esfregar na cara das vampiras que consegue ter um namorado? - pergunta Lorrah.

– Isso é muito conformista - responde Henrietta.

– Mas mesmo assim vejo que você quer.

– Vai terminar com seu namorado só para ter namora? Isso é idiotize, não altruísmo.

– Ué? Dividir para conquistar.

– Sério? Ela endoidou? - Henrietta dirige a palavra para Eric.

– Acho que o correto mesmo que ela está procurando uma oportunidade de realizar seu fetiche de pessoas com ossos largos.

– Eu não tenho ossos largos - Henrietta emburra a cara.

– Significa que você é gorda?

– Eu não sou gorda. Eu sou… f-fofa - disse Henrietta.

– Tá legal, 'fofa' - diz a última palavra fazendo aspas com as mãos - eu vou falar apenas uma vez o que acho de você - olha para a gótica, respira fundo e começa a falar:

– Você para mim é uma pessoa que estou cagando e andando. Eu não ligo para seus problemas. Não ligo para que você faz ou que deixa de fazer. Só sei que sempre foi a garota que se veste de preto e só tem apreço para todas as coisas dito das trevas ou que seja ligado essa cultura gótica fresca.

– Nossa! Como isso foi tão 'romântico' - diz Henrietta com seu tom de voz comum.

Lorrah ri.

– Ainda mais você, esquisitona, parece que tem cara que nem sabe tão beijar - disse Cartman.

– O que? - desta vez Henrietta expressa emoção de raiva - que moral você tem pra falar isso?

– Em um breve resumo tenho uma testemunha da qualidade do meu beijo - quando Eric terminar de falar, Lorrah cora - aposto que você só beijou góticos na vida.

Por mais que Henrietta não quer admitir, Eric foi bem certeiro sobre a vida de Henrietta.

– Aposto que a ruiva aí tem queixa do seu beijo, mas não tem coragem de falar - disse a gótica.

– Como é que é? - Eric tem uma veia saltando na testa, enquanto Lorrah cora.

– Foi isso que falou. Alguém que para segurar um namoro infeliz com uma vegana ameaça de se matar.

– Pelo menos eu não fiquei toda boa com simples palavras de escuridão e trevas por uma porra de zé ruela que tinha uma cueca em cima da calça.

Essas palavras tocam em uma ferida da gótica, porque não deixa de ser verdade, assim como suas palavras também afeta o rapaz.

– Sem brigas, por favor - disse Lorrah - tem um jeito melhor de resolver essa disputa de vocês - ela ajeita os óculos.

– De que jeito? - pergunta os dois ao mesmo tempo.

– Por que não se beijam para conferir se o outro sabia ou não beijar? - diz com um sorriso de satisfação.

Eric e Henrietta se olham de forma nada amistosa. Lorrah ri, porque os dois estão parecendo duas crianças que estão de birra um para outro. A afirmação de que um não sabe beijar irrita muito os dois moradores de longa data de South Park. A idéia da redneck ser tão absurda, ela demonstra ser bastante efetiva para provar para outro que está errado. Se a namorada do Cartman está dando carta branca não será uma traição. Correto?

Com muito contragosto, Eric e Henrietta se aproximam, enquanto Lorrah fica empolgada apenas observando como se estivesse vendo uma cena de um filme romântico em tempo real. Para um espectador imparcial parece que os dois vão trocar tapas ou mesmo enfiar a faca no pescoço do outro. Ódio talvez seja o sentimento mais apropriado para descrever que os dois estão sentindo, mas mesmo assim não deixam de encurtar a distância.

Os lábios finalmente encostam meio contragosto dos envolvidos com os olhos fechados. Nem parece um beijo, mas uma aproximação total dos lábios. Os primeiros movimentos das duas carnes juntas começam se movimentar assim emulando um beijo, mas com o decorrer do movimento o que era uma imitação passa para ser bem real.

Ambos devoram a boca do outro em um beijo sedento e agressivo que dão impressão que são amantes de longa data. Uma briga em particular parece que ambos estão tentando roubar o fôlego do outro nessa peculiar briga. Aqueles lábios e línguas parecem companheiros de longa data. Quando Eric e Henrietta se afastam um pensamento vem na cabeça deles:

"O(a) infeliz beija bem".

– Isso foi tão lindo - disse Lorrah batendo palma - só acho engraçado que Eric pareceu que chupou a buceta da Nichole - diz reparando o batom preto que ficou nos lábios masculinos.

– Engraçadinha - Eric passa a mão na própria boca para limpar.

– Parece que temos um acordo - disse Lorrah.

– Esse acordo inclui que podemos beijar uma a outra? - pergunta a gótica.

– S-sim - gagueja Lorrah.

– Parece que nunca beijou uma garota - Henrietta se aproxima de Lorrah.

– S-sempre tem a primeira vez… - disse Lorrah.

– Relaxa - segura no rosto da ruiva - eu não vou te comer. Ao menos que não queria.

Toma os lábios da ruiva com os próprios iniciando um beijo entre garotas. Alegar que beijar um homem é igual beijar uma mulher seria um argumento desonesto segundo Lorrah. Os pontos diferentes que Henrietta que o beijo é mais suave que seu namorado parecendo que sabe aplicar as… 'dosagens' na medida certa. O rosto é bem mais liso e o batom preto suja seus lábios. A semelhante que ambos são bem vorazes no beijo.

Para Eric, uma palavra resume a cena que estão vendo: legal.

– Parece que alguém também experimentou a buceta da Nichole - disse Eric brincando quando o beijo feminino acaba.

– Tem algum problema com meu batom preto? - pergunta Henrietta.

– O batom não, mas quem a usa - disse Eric.

O casal gordinho mais uma vez entra discussão e Lorrah sorri pelo elo que foi feito nos três.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lá estava a garota gótica finalmente aos braços de um homem. As vampiras poderiam zoar o casal com piadas sobre o obesidade deles, contudo não querem problemas com Eric Cartman. Buga a mente, quando veem a novata redneck também beijando Eric e depois beijando a gótica. Mas o que está acontecendo?

Scott ver a cena peculiar do trio e vai procurar Stan, Kyle e Kenny. Estão no lado de fora do colégio.

– Vocês não vão acreditar - disse o diabético.

– O que foi cara? - pergunta Stan.

– Cartman acabou de pegar outra garota.

– O que? - diz o trio ao mesmo tempo.

– Eu não avisei que aquele bunda gorda iria aprontar com a novata? - Kyle fica nervoso - eu não falei que aquele filho da puta cedo ou tarde iria aprontar alguma?! Agora ele traiu a novata na frente de todos.

– Olha Kyle, acho que não foi isso que aconteceu - disse Scott um pouco assustado pela reação do seu amigo judeu.

– Não vai me dizer que aquele gorducho conseguiu ter duas namoradas ao mesmo tempo - disse Kenny brincando com a situação.

– Exatamente.

– O que?

– Ele estava beijando a outra garota com a novata no lado. Depois ainda beijou a novata.

– Cara. Quem é a outra garota? - pergunta Stan.

– Eu não a conheço. Sei que é uma menina gorda que se veste de preto - responde Scott.

– Garota gorda de preto? - Stan fica pensativo.

– Se é uma gordona a gente não precisa se preocupar - disse Kenny - até bom que Cartman vire barangueiro mesmo. Aquela redneck é feinha.

– Me lembrei - disse Stan - essa garota é Henrietta, ela é a gótica de South Park. Estou surpreso.

– Primeiro Lorrah. Agora Henrietta - disse Kyle - amanhã vou falar com as duas. Eu vou para o banheiro. Com licença.

Quando Kyle ficou longe dos três, Scott fala:

– Kyle está precisando de uma namorada.

– Concordo plenamente - disse Kenny - ele está com saco muito cheio.

– Cara. Não julguem Kyle assim. Ele só está preocupado com que Cartman vai aprontar.

– Você realmente acredita nisso? - pergunta Kenny.

– Tenho que admitir que ele está exagerando. Depois de todos esses anos sem Cartman no nosso grupo pensava que a presença dele faria bem para Kyle. Parece que só acumulou o ódio que tinha para transbordar agora.

– E não fez bem? Tem que admitir que passamos por muito menos problemas sem a presença dele. Sem contar que detestava toda hora ser chamado de pobre.

Stan pensa que também não é bom toda hora ser chamado de gordo, mas guarda essa opinião para si. Só tem uma dúvida de que Cartman nunca xingou ele por um apelido constante. Será que ele tinha mais respeito por sua pessoa ou não tinha empatia com sua pessoa suficiente?

– Para mim, sabe que acho? - disse Kenny - que Kyle tem o problema pessoal de interessar com as mulheres que o bundão fica. Aconteceu isso com Heidi e agora está se repetindo para redneck. Se brincar vai repetir também com a puta gótica.

– Eu não sei, cara. Kyle nunca se preocupou em ficar com Heidi.

– Se ele tiver sucesso em afastar o bundão da novata também não vai querer ficar com ela.

– Cara, que complicado - disse Stan mesmo sendo melhor amigo do Kyle muitas vezes não consegue entendê-lo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Senhor Thomas está sentado em sua poltrona vendo Lorrah, Eric com uma garota gótica com nome dificil alegando que estão em um namoro a três. Como homem até é muito confuso e nunca imaginou que sua filha era bissexual, mas observando o físico da outra garota até compreensível.

"Minha filha é viciada em gordos".

– Vocês três estão preparados para as consequências desse relacionamento? - diz o homem mais velho - a primeiro momento pode parecer algo 'novo' e revolucionário, mas em termos práticos vocês não vão ser aceitos.

– Eu assumo as consequências, pai - disse Lorrah.

– Eu cuidaria de sua filha e de… Etta - disse Eric.

– Eu não ligo para conformistas - responde a gótica.

– Tratem apenas de se comportarem, tudo bem? - disse Thomas.

– Pode deixar pai.

"Namoro a três e eu que pensava que já via de tudo" pensa o homem coçando sua barba.

CONTINUA


End file.
